A kihasznált forradalma
by DeprLugia
Summary: STony. Tony elhatározza, hogy megszerzi, amire szüksége van és ezáltal megsegíti barátját, Steve pedig váratlan helyzetbe kerül. A történet egyedülálló, a többi történetemhez nincs köze. A FIGYELMEZTETÉSEKet kéretik elolvasni és komolyan venni! A bétázást és lektorálást hálásan köszönöm Ronnie-nak! 3
1. Chapter 1

**«.¸¸.°´¯`*A kihasznált forradalma*´¯`°.¸¸.»**

**I. fejezet**

**_ Jútúbepontkomper watch?v=IzVxls6ef_M&list=PLTV4u81ruqVhfWVrMOo3L8VaYzC1E6j_u&index=1_**

Steve fejfájással ébredezett. Indokolatlanul kábának érezte magát. Percekig tartott, amíg úgy-ahogy magához tért, és megérezte, hogy a kezei a feje fölött vannak. Képtelen volt mozdítani őket. Nyögve rángatta meg zsibbadó végtagjait, és ahogy felpillantott meglátta, hogy csuklói vastag pántokkal vannak felrögzítve az ágytámlára, ami ránézésre kovácsoltvasnak tűnt. Akárhogy rángatta, csak a csuklóit sikerült felsértenie, a fémet még csak meghajlítani sem tudta. A kezdeti sokktól zihálva nézett körbe. Egy tágas franciaágyon feküdt, a tegnapi nadrágja volt rajta, a cipőjét a szoba közepén látta széthagyva. A helyiségben viszonylag sötét volt, de a függöny résein keresztül egy-két fénysáv vonta halvány derengésbe a szoba némely részeit. Szétdobált ruhák és üres szeszes üvegek hevertek mindenfelé. Ha tippelt volna, akkor azt mondta volna, hogy Stark szobájában van. De ő miért ejtené foglyul? Előző este, a vacsora után rosszul aludt, rémálmában ismét jégbe vitte a gépet, ezért inkább sétálni indult a toronyban. Aztán semmi. Szalagszakadás. Elvileg a toronyból nem rabolhatták el. Stark nagy figyelmet fordított a Bosszúállók tornyában is a biztonsági rendszerek fejlesztésére és működésére. Nem értette, mi történt.

Hirtelen egy alak bontakozott ki a sötétből, de az arcát továbbra sem látta a homályban.

– Ki maga? – Számonkérésére az idegen felkuncogott. Az árnyéka alapján az illető a kezében lévő palackból nagyot húzott. Még néhány lépést közelített, de a fénysáv előtt megállt. Steve ismét nagyot rántott a kezein, de a bilincsek nem mozdultak.

– Mit akar tőlem? Hol vagyok? – Az alak egy ciccenő hanggal felelt, mintha idegesítené a szőke faggatózása. Lassan kilépett a fénybe.

– Stark! Mi a fenét képzel, mit csinál? – De amaz nem felelt, felsőbbrendű daccal a szemében tekintett le Steve-re.

– Csak szólok, hogy az ágykeret, a támla és a bilincsek is adamantium ötvözetből vannak, szóval teljesen felesleges erőlködnöd.

– Mi ez Stark, valami kicsinyes bosszú? – Bár a másik tegezésre váltott, ő nem volt hajlandó erre. A Zseni erre felkacagott. Alsónadrágban volt, jobb kezében egy italos palack, a másikban egy kisebb, köptetős üvegre emlékeztető üvegcse volt. Egyre közelebb ért az ágyhoz, majd feltelepedett rá. A Kapitány megpróbált arrébb húzódni, de a másik gond nélkül mászott rá, pontosabban a csípőjére ült és előrehajolt a füléhez.

– Ugyan, Steve! Ez ajándék.

– Másszon le rólam! – kiáltott fel megbotránkozva Steve és elhúzta a fejét. A szeszes üveg nagyot csattant az ágy mellett, a másik üvegből pedig Tony egy csepegtetővel felszívott némi folyadékot.

– Még órákig gyengébb leszel a szertől, amivel elkábítottalak, úgyhogy minden ellenkezés hiábavaló.

Tony visszatekerte az üveg fedelét és az ágyra ejtette. Steve-ben megszólalt a vészcsengő, de hiába rántotta el a fejét, egy erős marok elkapta az állkapcsát. Miután Stark a szájába nyomta a folyadékot, a tenyerét rászorította az ajkaira, nehogy kiköphesse az idegen anyagot. Néhány másodperces néma küzdelem után a Kapitány végül lenyelte a keserű szert, mert már marta a száját. Tony végül elengedte és lehajolt az italáért, amiből ismét nagyot húzott.

Steve köhögött, ahogy az anyag végigmarta a torkát és a nyelőcsövét. Másodpercek alatt gyújtott benne lángoló forróságot. Úgy érezte, menten meggyullad, olyan melege lett. Tony látta, hogy a szőke férfi egyre gyorsabban kapkod levegő után. Az üveg megint a földön végezte, majd közelebb hajolt Steve-hez, de az megint elrántotta fejét. Tenyere végigsimult az értetlenkedő arcán, belecsúszott a hajába, és megállapodva belemarkolt a szőke tincsekbe. Így biztosítva, hogy Rogers ne ránthassa el a fejét, közelebb hajolt a füléhez.

– Takarodjon rólam! – kiáltotta Steve elutasítóan, de a másik csak jót derült rajta. Fullasztóan melegnek érezte a levegőt.

– Hmm... Ez csak segít, hogy bírd az élvezetet! – Kéjesen kiejtett szavait halkan suttogta a Kapitány fülébe, aki megborzongott, ahogy Tony beszéde nyomán forró levegő simított végig a csupasz bőrén. A szavak elhaltak, és a milliárdos gyengéd csókokkal hintette be a fülét és a körülötte lévő bőr felületet, lassan haladva a Kapitány álla felé.

– Stark, azonnal fejezze be! – Nem tudta, mit szívott vagy ivott a különc zseni, de sosem hitte volna, hogy mámorában ennyire kivetkőzik magából. Nem gondolhatott másra, mint hogy a kábítószer vagy az ital ment az agyára.

– Hidd el – mondta két csók között –, könyörögni fogsz a folytatásért!

Steve határozottan biztos volt az ellenkezőjében. Ő a nőket szerette, Peggyt, aki már sosem lehet az övé. Úgy gondolta, sosem bújna össze egy férfival, mert az teljesen ellentétes lenne az ő életképével. Taszította a gondolat és az érzés, hogy Stark mégis rámászott és csókolgatja a nyakát, mintha ő is egy lenne a huszonéves libák közül, akiket ágyba szokott vinni. Ez játszódott le a fejében.

De a szer, amit a Zseni beleerőszakolt, feltüzelte a testét. Mikor a puha ajkak a szájára tapadtak, ő azonnal becsukta a sajátját, de ahogy egy kéz határozottan közeledett az ágyéka felé, levegő után kapott és vesztett. Tony nyelve akadálytalanul besiklott a szájába és vad csatára hívta az övét. Már a saját nyelvén is érezte a whisky kesernyés ízét. A forróság az elméjét is beborította, ahogyan a világ felrobbant körülötte. Bár az agya vadul tiltakozott, elvégre egy férfi smárolta le, mégis gyengéden válaszolt a vad hívásra, lassan, tapogatózva. De a Playboy nem volt türelmes, vadul csókolta tovább, immár a másik kezét a kipirosodott arcára szorítva, követelőzve. Tony sebesen fedezte fel a szája minden szegletét, és mikor megtámadta a Kapitány alsóajkát, a szívásra és harapdálásra válaszul a szőke felnyögött.

– Ne... – De a szájára tapadt ajkak és a nyelv, ami még erőszakosabban falta őt, elnémította. Alig győzött levegő után kapkodni az orrán, mert a szája folyamatosan foglalt volt. Ujjak simultak a szőke tincsek közé újra és újra, hogy a végén Tony durván beléjük markolhasson.

– Rossz válasz! – búgta a fülébe a milliárdos újabb csókok között. Hosszú percekig folytatták így, míg végül a Zseni felegyenesedett, és ismét a kis üveg után nyúlt. Ez alatt Steve megpróbálta összeszedni magát, és vitézül ellenkezett, mikor Tony ismét a szájába nyomta az üvegcsövet, de nem kívánt partnere nem volt kíméletes. Vasmarokkal szorította az állkapcsát, és még csak ki sem kellett nyitnia a másik száját, a fogai mellé nyomta be az üvegcsővel a szert. Ismét a szájára szorította a kezét, de egyúttal a férfi füléhez hajolt, érzékien belefújt, majd ahogy megérezte a másik borzongását, elkezdte szopogatni a fülcimpáját. Steve lenyelte a folyadékot, és a tenyér a tarkója alá csúszott, megemelve a fejét egy csókhoz. Ami nem váratott sokáig. A vad csatába Steve is becsatlakozott, nyelve lassan siklott át a milliárdos szájába, aki ekkor elhúzódott. Keze Rogers hasáról lassan lejjebb csúszott a férfi övére. Hamar kioldotta azt.

– Mit akar tőlem? – nyögte Rogers erőtlenül, ahogy a testében dúló forróság eltompította az ellenállását.

– Férfivá teszlek – jött a sokat ígérő felelet, ahogy Tony lassan lehúzta róla a nadrágját az alsóval együtt. Steve hihetetlenül megalázónak érezte a helyzetet; az agya, annak legalább is az a része, amit még nem nyomott el a forróság, vadul tiltakozott a szituáció ellen. – És te élvezni fogod!

A tehetetlen férfi erőtlennek érezte magát. Tony keze lassan megindult a bokájától a combja felé, így simítva végig Steve izzó bőrét. Finom érintéssel játszadozott a combtövénél, majd rásimított a Kapitány kőkemény férfiasságára is, aki erre felnyögött. Tony megismételte, és Steve másodszorra sem bírta visszatartani a hangját. A kezek lassan félretolták a combjait, besimultak közé, Steve pedig kifulladva kapott levegő után. Végül Tony kezei behajtották a térdeit és teljes terpeszbe támasztották fel a lábait. Képtelen volt megmozdulni, hogy ellenálljon.

– Lazulj el! – érkezett az utasítás. – Koncentrálj erre! – Ujjak érintését érezte az ánuszánál, mellette és körülötte játszottak, de néhány másodperc múlva fájdalmasan kiáltott fel, ahogy egy csúszós ujj erősen beléhatolt. A kiáltást elfojtotta a szájára tapadó ajkak csókja. A Milliárdos nem adott időt neki, tenyerével ismét megemelte Rogers tarkóját, így mélyebben, vadabbul csókolta meg, miközben az ujját egy másik is követte. A Kapitány nem tudott kiáltani, mert Tony még a levegőt is elszívta előle, így csak másodperekkel később jutott lélegzethez az orrán keresztül. Kezei erősen nekifeszültek a fémnek. Közben a tövig behatolt ujjak vadul megfordultak és tapogatózni kezdtek, Steve pedig fájdalmasan nyögött a csókba. Nem sokkal később a Zseni megérezte, hogy jó helyre tapintott. Rogers teste megrándult, ahogy a combjához simuló fallosza is. Megszakította a csókot, hogy hallhassa a tanúbizonyságot, ami kétségkívüli volt. Ahogy azt a pontot érintette, Steve kéjesen felnyögött. Majd újra és újra.

Arca izzadtságcseppekben úszott, szőke tincsek sokasága tapadt a homlokához. Tony egyre erősebben és egyre gyorsabban érintette meg azt a bizonyos pontot az ujjaival, élvezettel hallgatva a szőke nyögdécselését, aki lehunyt szemekkel egyre hangosabbá vált. Feltámasztott lábai néha visszacsúsztak, de a Milliárdos egyik lábát a sajátjával, a másikat a kezével támasztotta meg, hogy jobban hozzáférhessen az alatta élvezkedő férfihoz. Látta a felbilincselt kezeket ökölbe szorulni és nekifeszülni a fémnek, ez pedig elégedettséggel töltötte el. Sokszor lassított a tempón, vagy épp nyújtotta az érintések hosszát, ilyenkor Steve tüdejéből hosszabb, erőltetettebb nyögések szakadtak fel. Nem sietett el semmit, ameddig lehetett, nyújtani akarta a dogot.

A lekötözött férfi körül megszűnt a világ. A gyönyör egyre magasabb fokokat ért el nála, bár a Milliárdos nem sietett el semmit, a ki-be sikló ujjak tempóját sokszor visszavette, hogy még tovább kínozhassa. A józan eszét teljesen elnyomta a lila köd. Zúgó dobhártyáin a dobolás egyre hangosabbá vált, a fejében érzett lüktetés és forróság a tetőfokára hágott. Alig halotta meg a Zseni kéjtől csöpögő szavait.

– Ha azt akarod, hogy folytassam, akkor kérned kell! – Öntudatlanul csúsztak le a szavak az ajkairól, még mielőtt átgondolhatta volna a kérést.

– Csináld még! – nyögte rekedten, és Tony csinálta. Gyorsított a tempón, és mikor Steve lélegzetért kapkodva felkiáltott, mélyen megcsókolta és az ujjait tövig nyomta belé. A szőke férfi semmit sem érzékelt a külvilágból az orgazmus élvezetétől és a felfokozott oxigénhiánytól. Ez volt élete első szexuális élménye, és sosem hitte volna, hogy így fogja megélni. Az ajkak elváltak az övéitől, és mint egy fuldokló, úgy szedte a levegőt. Mellkasa sebesen emelkedett és süllyedt, percekig csak az ő zihálása töltötte meg a szoba csendjét. A gyönyör köde lassan eloszlott.

Tony közben letörölgette magukról az élvezet nyomait, de az ujjait nem húzta ki Steve-ből. Ismét előszedte az üveget, és bár csak fél kézzel, de megint felszippantott belőle az üvegcsőbe. Először a saját szájába nyomta, majd, azt követően, hogy Steve-nek is kimért egy újabb adagot, visszazárta az üveget és maguk közé ejtette. Rogersben pihenő ujjaival lassan, körkörös mozdulatokkal kezdte masszírozni a már feltérképezett pontot, de a szőke csak egy fáradt sóhajt hallatott. Tony látta, hogy a férfi fallosza csak lassan tér magához.

– Bár az élvezet miatt szívesen befognám a szádat most is, de ezúttal szükségem van mindkét kezemre. Próbálj meg ellazulni! Ha nem megy, akkor csak üvölts nyugodtan, itt úgysem hallja senki.

Steve kábán bámult rá, nem tudván, hogy mi fog következni. Tony nem szolgált egyéb magyarázattal, hanem a belső masszírozást abbahagyva kihúzta az ujjait Rogers ánuszából, aki erre megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Tony kinyújtotta a Kapitány lábait és ráült a combjaira. Egyik kezével megmarkolta Steve félmerev férfiasságát, lehúzta a bőrt, közben a másik kezében pedig megcsillant az a bizonyos jó tizenkét centis üvegcsövecske. Tony a szájához emelte, rálehelt és megnyalta a szűkített száját körben, majd a csőszájat Rogers falloszának bejáratához érintette, és, még mielőtt a szőke tiltakozhatott volna, elkezdte betolni a húgycsövén. Nem foglalkozott a Kapitány üvöltésével, sem azzal, ahogyan a kezei nekifeszültek a fémnek. Mivel pedig a lábaira ráült, és a keveréke órákra legyengítette a Kapitány izmait, az sem zavarta, hogy megpróbálta kirántani alóla a lábait. Határozottan és teljesen betolta a csövet addig, míg csupán az ujjai között lévő gumis tartály maradt kint. Megpróbált kedvezni Steve-nek, ezért megvárta, míg az kifogy a kiabálás miatt az oxigénből, és mikor levegő után kapott, ő akkor nyomta össze hirtelen a gumitartályt, a szőkébe spriccelve annak tartalmát.

A fájdalom azonnali volt. Ahogy a csőszáj tágult és hatolt egyre mélyebbre, úgy lett az érzés is egyre rosszabb. Őrjítően feszült és szúrt a húgycsöve, de hiába kiabált, a Milliárdos nem lassított. Mikor levegőt vett egy éles, maró szúrást érzett. A fájdalmas csípés egyre jobban széterjedt, és felkiáltani sem volt lehetősége. Az a kevés oxigén is, amit belélegzett, beszorult a tüdejében. A fájdalom akkora volt, hogy teste görcsbe rándult és levegőt se tudott venni. A csípő fájdalom lassan szétterjedt az egész nemi szervében és csak hosszú percek múlva kezdett enyhülni. Tony közben egy palackot tartott a szájához és próbálta megitatni belőle, több-kevesebb sikerrel. A fájdalom lassan elmúlt, feszítő forróságot hagyva maga után. Steve farka olyannyira merevvé vált, hogy úgy érezte, menten felrobban egy érintéstől is. Óriási szexuális túlfűtöttség öntötte el; már nem csak a teste égett lázban. Tony csak erre várt.

Ismét megcsókolta őt, izzadt tincseit kisöpörve a szeméből, a tarkója alá nyúlva, hosszan, gyengéden. Utána apró csókokkal kezdte behinteni Steve nyakát, az pedig hangosan felnyögött az izgató érintésekre. Tony úgy érezte, mintha egy kiscicát simogatna. Keze lassan simult az izmos combra, ami azonnal feltárulkozott előtte. Elégedetten elmosolyodott, ahogyan kissé lejjebb csúszott és besíkosítózta a farkát, miközben az ujjai ismét visszacsúsztak a Kapitány ánuszába. Rogers először levegő után kapott a fájdalom miatt, de ahogy Tony újra és újra tövig beléhatolt, pontosan célozva, már az élvezettől nyögdécselt, a korábbinál hangosabban. A Milliárdos tudta, hogy a kéjszer sokszorosára fokozza a gyönyöröket.

– Érzed ezt? – kérdezte tőle, vágytól túlfűtött hangon. A felelet halkan érkezett hangos sóhajok és nyögések között.

– Ahh... Igen..!

– Koncentrálj erre! Lazítsd el magad tejesen! Ne feszülj annyira! Engedd, hogy átjárjon ez az érzés és tárulkozz ki teljesen! Amikor abbahagyom, akkor is maradj ellazulva! Érted? – Kissé lassított a tempón, de fokozott az erősségen. Steve hangosan nyögött, de Tony alig érezte, hogy ellazulnának az izmai. Sejtette, hogy a Kapitány csak a mondanivalója felére, vagy még annyira se figyelt.

– Ha nem lazítod el az izmaidat, csak magadnak ártasz vele! Annyira gyorsan visszaszűkülsz, hogy hiába melegítelek elő, semmit sem ér. Lazítsd el az izmaidat! – Még tovább lassított és sokat erősített az ujjai érintésén, Rogers pedig hirtelen lélegzetet vett egy hosszú és hangos nyögés után. Tony úgy érezte, hogy mindent megtett, de ő sem volt fából.

Nekifeszülve, egy majdhogynem félig ülő pozícióig feltornázta Rogerst, aki mindezt figyelmen kívül hagyta. Hirtelen húzta ki belőle az ujjait, és helyette saját falloszát nyomta a bejáratának. Jobb karjával szorosan átkarolta a Kapitány csípőjét, bal tenyerét pedig az értetlen tekintet vágó férfi szájára szorította. Nem akarta látni, ahogy az a tengerkék szempár megtelik fájdalommal, ezért a füléhez hajolt.

– Emlékezz az érzésre és próbálj ellazulni! – suttogta bele halkan és várt néhány másodpercet, mielőtt határozottan beléhatolt. Erősen szorította a kezét a szájára, de így is hallotta a saját hangos élvezetén át a hosszú, fájdalmas kiáltást, ami lassan zajos zihálássá halkult. Nem mozdult, amíg a szőke férfi teljesen el nem hallgatott. Akkor a tenyerével a hajába túrt és inkább ajkaival hallgattatta el. Ahogy kintebb húzódott és visszatolta magát, Rogers ismét felkiáltott, de már jóval halkabban, részben mert Tony még mélyebben csókolta tovább. Nem hagyta, hogy a fájdalom sokáig húzódjon a Kapitány testében. Az egyetlen megoldás a továbblépés volt. Szándékosan ültette fel, mert így a farka pontosan érinteni tudta azt a bizonyos, hihetetlenül érzékeny pontot Steve-ben. De csak akkor, ha megmozdul.

Tony, mivel korábban már begyűrte az izmos test és a kovácsolt mintájú ágytámla közé a takarókat, durván préselte az ágytámlának a Kapitány testét, és tövig beléhatolt. Rogers felkiáltott, de ő nem állt meg, gyors, határozott tempóba kezdett. Még sosem érzett ilyet: Steve annyira szűk és forró volt, hogy ha nem vett volna be maga is a kéjszerből, nem bírta volna sokáig ezt a felfokozott élvezetet. Így viszont hajtotta a kielégületlenség és a vadászösztön, elvégre Rogers gyönyörű volt az izmos testével és határozott vonásaival, ugyanakkor elbűvölő a kipirosodott arcával és tengerkék szemivel. Utóbbiaknak köszönhetően ártatlannak tűnt, akár egy kisfiú. Ő is felsóhajtott, ahogyan az ágynak préselődött testbe bele-belelökte a falloszát.

Lassan Rogers kiáltásai érzéki nyögésekbe fordultak át. A feszítő érzés nem múlt el, de a gyönyör csillapította a fájdalmát. Az égető kielégületlenség ott tombolt benne, a fallosza úgy lüktetett, hogy az már valósággal fájt, de az őt kitöltő hímvessző mozgása elterelte a figyelmét. Tony tartotta a tempót, miközben egyik keze lecsúszott Steve hátára. Érzéki sóhajaik hangja megtöltötte a szobát, mindkettőjükről folyt az izzadtság, de a vágy kíméletlenül hajtotta őket. A Playboy többször is bedobott olyan mozdulatokat, amitől Steve hátravetett fejjel, egész tüdőből nyögött fel. Ez a látvány viszont őt is rendesen felizgatta, ezért ezeket a hangokat igyekezett minél többször kicsalni a Kapitányból. Volt, hogy a szögön változtatott, de volt, hogy egy-egy extra erőset lökött rajta. Mikor nagyon kifáradt, lelassított és a vizes palackból ivott, de megitatta Steve-et is. Ezt követően a palackot félretéve a vállára emelte a Kapitány lábait, aki a következő lökésnél ismét hatalmasat nyögött. Hosszú perceken át tartotta ezt a pózt, de később ezen is változtatott; saját karjait Steve térdei alatt átvezetve kapaszkodott az ágytámla rácsába, így a szőke lábai nagyobb terpeszbe kerültek. A Kapitány vágytól túlfűzött nyögése volt a felelet, és Tony rágyorsított a tempóra. Erősebbeket lökött, ahogy látta Steve-et közeledni a csúcshoz.

– Akarod, hogy folytassam? – kérdezte nem minden hátsó szándék nélkül, és minimálisra visszavette a sebességet.

Steve lihegve emelte fel a fejét és megbántott szemekkel nézett rá. Tonynak kissé összefacsarodott a szíve – _„mint egy kiskutya, akibe belerúgtak!",_ gondolta –, de ez nem róla szólt, ezért a Kapitány füléhez hajolva megismételte a kérdést. A szőke férfi arca hozzásimult.

– Ne hagyd abba, kérlek! – A lehelete izgatta Tony nyakát, és ő boldogan eleget tett a könyörgő kérésnek, elvégre maga sem állt már messze a gyönyör kapujától. Lassan gyorsított a behatolások és kihúzódások sebességén, és évezettel hallgatta Steve egyre sűrűsödő sóhajait. Maga is élvezettel nyögött fel, ahogyan egyre keményebben dugta a férfit és hallgatta az élvezettel teli visszajelzéseket. Kezeivel úgy szorította a vasat, hogy a bütykök szinte kifehéredtek rajta. Az ágytámla valósággal csattogott a falon és Rogers lábai sebesen himbálóztak a levegőben. Már húsz-harminc perce döngölhette az ágyba Steve-et, amikor észrevette, hogy a férfi ismét közeledik a csúcs felé, ezért rákapcsolt a sebességre. Durván és sebesen járatta benne a farkát, míg a sóhajok és gyönyörök el nem érték a tetőfokot. Steve hátravetett fejjel, hosszan nyögve élvezett el, az ondója beterítette mindkettőjüket. Tony alapból elment volna, de ahogy Steve még jobban összeszorult a farka körül a csillagokba szállt, végigkarmolva Rogers hátát, beleélvezve a szűk forróságába.

Hosszú percekig ziháltak egymás nyakába borulva, mindketten teljesen kifáradva a hosszú élvezetektől. Mindkettejüknek óriási kielégülés volt, de a szer miatt lassan visszatért a túlfűtöttség és a kielégületlenség érzése. Falloszaik ismét megkeményedtek. Tony lassan kihúzódott a férfiből és beleerőltetett egy újabb adagot a palackjából, utána maga is meghúzta. Tíz percet adott maguknak, és amíg Rogers pihegett, elő is szedte a következő eszközét, amit vastagon bekent síkosítóval. Gyengéden lejjebb húzta partnerét az ágyon és ismét szétterpesztette a lábait. Mutatóujjára egy szélesebb gyűrűt húzott, amin díszként egy három centi átmérőjű kerek idom helyezkedett el. Tony úgy fordította a gyűrűt, hogy az idom és a tenyere felfelé, Rogers érzékenyebb pontja felé mutasson. A felülete vastagon csillogott a krémes anyagtól, de azért óvatosan nyomta be Steve ánuszán, aki megrándult, ahogy az idegen tárgy keményen belécsúszott.

– Csak nyugalom! Egy pici kellemetlenség, de élvezni fogod, ígérem! – nyugtatta a Milliárdos, miközben pontosan beigazította a gyűrűt, majd a másik kezében lévő panelen megnyomott egy gombot. Steve hevesen kapott levegő után, ahogy megérezte a szúrást a végbelében. Tony ismét egy igen mély és heves csókkal próbálta enyhíteni a fájdalmát, ami lassan tovatűnt. Gyengéden kintebb húzta a Kapitányt az ágy széléhez, a jobb oldalára fordította és a bal lábát a saját, jobb vállára emelte. Steve nagyon kimerültnek érezte magát, de a kielégületlenség ismét fájdalmasan feszítette a farkát, a forróság pedig visszatért a testébe. Tudta, hogy így képetlen lenne pihenni. És egyébként is, akarta a folytatást.

Tony megnyomott egy gombot és a Kapitány azonnal felnyögött, ahogy a fallosza is keményen megrándult. A kis szerkezet korábban kitágult benne, hogy ne mozduljon el esemény közben, most viszont Tony bekapcsolta a rezgő funkcióját, amit a Zseni pontosan az érzékeny pontjához illesztett. Tony a Kapitány bejáratához nyomta a farkát, kezeit a fenekére és meredező farka fölé helyezte, hogy stabilan tarthassa, ha esetleg ficánkolni akarna, majd lassan beléhatolt. A kéjes nyögések határozatlanná váltak és a Steve lába is befeszült, de a kis szerkezet további vibrálása azonnal csökkentette a fájdalmát, így a Zseni máris tovább nyomta be magát. Aztán Rogers túlfűtött sóhajait hallva nem bírta tovább és ő is behatolt, kihúzódott és ismét behatolt, de keményebben. A férfi megrándult a hirtelen őt érő fájdalomra reagálva, de Tony nem viccből fordította az oldalára.

Az oka az volt, hogy ebben a pózban sokkal keményebben tudott behatolni, ugyanis ez a helyzet a kényelmes behatolás irányát elfordította kilencven fokkal. Így a farka jobban súrlódott az ánusz mögötti területeken, és sokkal mélyebbre is tudott hatolni, igaz, ez a póz általában fájdalmasabb a passzív félnek, de ezért használtaa gyűrűt. Mivel ebben a helyzetben semmiképp nem érinti a másik gyönyörközpontját, és a fájdalom is sokkal erősebb, a gyűrű két feladatot végez egyszerre. És több fokozatban is; ez is Tony tervezését dicséri.

Kezeivel stabilan tartotta az oldalán fekvő férfi csípőjét, aki időközben próbált visszafordulni a hátára. Tony viszont feljebb tolta a szabályzó gombját, mire a Kapitány meggörnyedve nyögött fel, majd újra és újra. A Playboy nem volt rest és azonnal folytatta a kemény ki-és behatolásokat, maga is hangosan nyögve a mennyei érzésre. Hamarosan az izmos vállon fűzte össze az ujjait, úgy rántotta magára az izzadt testet. Olyan hosszúra nyújtotta a menetet, amennyire csak lehetséges volt.

Steve fájdalmát nem nyomta el teljesen a szerkezet rezgése, csak elvonta a figyelmét róla. Szinte a fellegekben járt, a szerkezet nekipasszírozódott annak a pontnak, és rezgése az egész nemi szervét átjárta, egészen a fallosza hegyéig. Olyan szintekre repítette a gyönyörbe, amiről nem is hitte, hogy létezik. Egyszerre érezte az élvezettel a kínzó fájdalmat, ezért hangosan nyögött és a teste görcsbe rándult.

Tony keményen és gyorsan dugta tovább, most nem kellett foglalkoznia a partnerével, hogy merre jár, csak arra kellett vigyáznia, hogy el ne menjen idő előtt. Nagyot húzott közben a palackból és megpróbálta Rogerst is megitatni, de ő többet nyelt félre, mint le belőle, ezért inkább felhagyott a dologgal. Ismét rágyorsított a tempóra, és élvezettel nyögött a levegőbe, hallgatva a Kapitány válaszreakcióit. Majd még jobban gyorsított, még keményebben, még mélyebbre hatolva Steve ánuszába, aki hangosabban és szaporábban nyögött. Alig tíz perc alatt el is érte a gyönyör küszöbét, ahová egy durva, mély lökéssel, Steve hátát végigkarmolva, hátravetett fejjel, hangosan nyögve jutott el, és beleélvezett a Kapitányba. Szorítása ellazult és pihegve dőlt az izmost férfira, aki továbbra is kéjesen sóhajtozott alatta.

Egy-két perccel később húzódott ki Steve-ből, akiből többek között egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj is felszakadt. Tony látta, hogy a férfi erősen vérpettyes a lábai között, de erre számítania kellett egy olyan valakinél, akinél az előkészületek semmit sem értek. Viszont Steve hamar gyógyult. Tony sietve a hátára fordította és fölétérdelt. Rogers vértől duzzadó falloszát bekente síkosítóval, az ánuszához illesztette és lassan ráült. Steve felpattant szemekkel fogadta, Tony pedig koncentrált az ellazulásra, ami Steve méretes férfiasságát tekintve nem volt könnyű, mondhatni kevésnek bizonyult. Pokolian fájt az aktus, de tovább ereszkezdett. Néhány perc pihenő után megemelkedett, előre dőlt és rátámaszkodott az ágytámla rácsára. Fejét lehajtva lesmárolta Steve-et, aki csak lassan tudott becsatlakozni a csókba, annyira lefoglalta a lehengerlő érzés.

– Ha el akarsz jutni a csúcsra – suttogta neki a Zseni rekedten –, akkor meg kell dolgoznod érte! Mire vársz? – nyögte a fülébe kéjesen. – Rajtad a sor! Juttass a csúcsra minket!

És Steve nem várt tovább. Hirtelen felnyomta a csípőjét és Tony felkiáltott. Steve lassabban kezdett neki és a Playboy ezután csak halk hangokat hallatott. Aztán a nyögések ellágyultak, megteltek szenvedéllyel és élvezettel. A Kapitány fáradhatatlanul dugta tovább, csípőjét újra és újra megemelve, Tony pedig keményen támasztotta és feszítette meg magát. Egyszerre közeledtek a csúcshoz és érték el azt. Ebben a pozícióban közel negyven perc után hangosan zihálva élveztek el. Steve csípője sokáig feszült Tonyénak, mindketten kiélvezték az utolsó pillanatokat is. Rogers beleélvezett Tonyba, a Zseni ondója pedig beterítette Rogers hasát és mellkasát. Aztán mindketten kiterültek az ágyon és csak a hangos lélegzeteik törték meg a beálló csendet.

Tony pár perccel később gyengéden beletúrt Steve izzadt tincsei közé és elkalandozva kezdett el játszadozni velük. A Kapitány nem mozdult, még csak a szeme se rezzent meg a Milliárdos érintésére. A Zseni úgy egy óra múlva elkezdett aggódni Rogersért, mivel mozdulatlanul, reagálás nélkül feküdt mellette, az arca fehér és sápadt volt, és ha a Playboy nem látta volna a mellkasát emelkedni és süllyedni, pánikba esett volna, hogy talán nem is lélegzik. Hiába szólongatta és rázta meg a vállait, Steve nem mozdult. Teljesen kimerült.

Tony nedves törölközővel áttörölte a férfit testét, letörölte róla a vért és az élvezetük nyomait, felfrissítette az izzadt tincseit és homlokát. Eloldozta a kezeit és ellátta a csuklóit. A bilincsek vérző, széles vágásokat hagytak a sápadt bőrön, ezért gondosan körbekötözte mindkét csuklóját. Körülményesen felöltöztette Rogerst, visszaöltöztetve az esti ruháiba, majd visszacsempészte a szobájába. Időbe telt, míg a biztonsági kamerafelvételeket nézve megfelelő időt talált arra, hogy végighúzhassa az eszméletlen férfit két folyosón és az egyik liften is. Remélte, hogy először csak álomnak hiszi majd a történteket. Nem takarta be, csak ruhástul végigdöntötte az eszméletlen férfit az ágyán. A Kapitány csendesen szuszogott tovább, és Tony nem bírta ki, hogy ne simítson ki pár tincset az alvó férfi szeméből, mielőtt távozott volna. Aztán gondoskodott a kamerafelvételek törléséről is.

**Köszönöm a véleményeket! Folytatása következik, amennyiben igény van rá. ヅ**


	2. Chapter 2

**«.¸¸.°´¯`*A kihasznált forradalma*´¯`°.¸¸.»**

**Második fejezet**

**Ha már megcsináltam ezt a nagyon kiváló válogatást a történet alá, hallgasd hozzá pls.**

**_Jútúbepontkomper_ watch?v=Pyy_FIYE7EE&list=PLTV4u81ruqVhZgVRBHY3T3j9j84MCtktX  
**

Két napig nem látták a férfit. Több bosszúálló is Tonytól érdeklődött a Kapitány hollétéről, de mivel jómaga amúgy is legtöbbször bütykölt a laborban és csak ritkán mutatkozott a közös helységekben, erre hivatkozva hárította nemleges válasszal a kérdéseket. Aztán, mikor összefutott vele az egyik folyosón, a szőke először nem túl feltűnően, de kerülte a pillantását. Rutinszerűen köszöntek egymásnak, semmi több. A következő alkalommal az étkezőben találkoztak, ekkor Tony többször is észrevette Rogers méregető pillantásait. És hamarosan eljött az ideje a közös bevetésnek is.

Fury rádión keresztül tájékoztatta őket az odaút alatt. Az autópálya kimenő oldalán egy hatalmas baleset miatt hosszú kilométeres dugó alakult ki. A dugó felé egy üzemanyagot szállító teherautó tartott nagy sebességgel, aminek a vezetője néhány perccel korábban jelezte a segélyhívó vonalán, hogy meghibásodott a fékberendezése. Már elhagyta az utolsó lehajtót is, mikor észlelte a hibát. A csapat azonnal elindult, hogy segítsen megelőzni a katasztrófát, de pár perccel az érkezésük előtt kapták a hírt, hogy a teherautó becsapódott, és az első tartálya felrobbant. A másodikat a helyszínen próbálták hűteni, így próbálva meg késleltetni a robbanást.

Tony már a baleset helyszínén tevékenykedett, mikor a többieket szállító repülőgép leszállt a közelben. Óriási volt a pánik. A robbanás hatósugarában lángokban állt minden, a fojtogató füsttől alig lehetett látni. A mentőcsapatok mintegy kétszáz méterre húztak kordont mindkét irányból, ahová a kimenekítetteket vezették. A másik tartálykocsit az autópálya mellől próbálták a tűzoltók lehűteni vagy egy tucat tömlővel. Emberek kiabáltak és sikoltások harsantak a levegőben. Rengetegen szorultak a kocsijukba és sérültek meg.

A bosszúállók azonnal megkezdték a civilek kiszabadítását és biztonságba helyezését. Szétszóródva dolgoztak, hogy gyorsabbak lehessenek. Steve autótól autóig haladt a tartálykocsi irányába, sorban ütötte be a járművek ablakait, kisegítve rajtuk a bent rekedteket. Kormos arcán verejtékcsíkok húzódtak a szörnyű melegtől; a robbanás miatt a szétszóródott benzin mindenfelé tüzet okozott. Pár perccel később Natasha hangja szólalt meg a rádiójukon:

– _Fiúk, a tűzoltók azt mondják, a tartály egy-két percen belül robbanni fog!_

Barton hangja is becsatlakozott.

– _Én a keleti oldalon végeztem, indulok ki._

Tony szintén felelt a hívásra.

– _A nyugati oldalon tiszta a terep, felszálltam._

Aztán Steve hangját hallották.

– _Az északi oldalon mindjárt végzek, csak egy kis akadályba ütköztem._

Az a kis akadály egy oldalára fordult pénzszállító páncélautó volt. A két őr ijedten dörömbölt a szélvédőn, az egyikük arcát vér borította; nyilván beverhette a fejét a robbanáskor. Steve hátrébb lépett és lehúzta a pajzsát az alkarjáról.

– Húzódjanak le! – intett a két őrnek, akik lekucorodtak a betont érintő ablakhoz. Rogers pislogott néhányat, hogy a füst okozta szemszúrást és könnyezést csillapítsa, bár ez nem segített semmit. Célzott, dobott és talált: a szélvédő berepedt. Pajzsa visszapattanásból beleállt a mellettük álló jármű ajtajába, de nem foglalkozott vele. Sietve közelebb lépett, jó néhány ökölcsapással beverte az üveget és kirántotta a helyéről, utat nyitva a két férfinak.

– Köszönjük! – mondta az egyik.

– Megmentette az életem! – hálálkodott neki a másik is, de ő csak bólintott és rekedten utat mutatott nekik.

– Arra menjenek, a mentőosztag ott ellátja magukat! – Felugrott a jármű oldalra és körbenézett.

– Maga nem jön velünk?

– Még akadt egy kis dolgom, de maguk induljanak! – Leugrott a betonra és magához vette a pajzsát. Mikor körbenézett, a tartálykocsi irányában, attól egy tíz-tizenöt méterre, észrevett egy tetejére borult Hummert, egy mozdulatlan férfival a volán mögött. Zihálva ugrált át a járműveken és aggódva pillantott a közeli tartálykocsira, amit több vízsugárral locsoltak. Hallotta nyikorogni a fémet, ahogy az óriási hő kikezdi. Közben megszólalt a rádiója.

– _Steve, hol vagy már? – türelmetlenkedett Natasha._

– Egy pillanat türelmet! – nyögte a Kapitány épp földet érve a jármű mellett. Benézve az utastérbe látta, hogy a férfi lába beszorult az eldeformálódott műszerfal alá. A nyakán ellenőrizte a pulzusát.

– _A tűzoltók most kaptak parancsot az oltás abbahagyására! – tudatta vele Barton._

– _Az a tartálykocsi bármelyik pillanatban felrobbanhat! Azonnal indulnod kell! – sürgette Natasha._

– Találtam egy férfit… – Steve köhögött a füsttől. Úgy érezte, mintha a torkában és a tüdejében sünök fészkelődtek volna. – Életben van, de beszorult. Kiszabadítom a lábát és kiviszem magammal! – Közben kifeszített egy műanyag és egy fém elemet a járműből, így szabaddá vált a beszorult végtag. Alig látott a sűrű füsttől, ami nem elég, hogy köhögésre ingerelte, még szédülni is kezdett tőle. A hőség elviselhetetlen volt az üzemanyag-szállító közelében.

– _Hol vagy? – Tony hangja sürgetőnek hangzott._

– Úgy tizenöt méterre a tartálykocsitól, északra. Elindultam. – Köhögve és szédelegve a karjánál fogva a vállára emelte a sérült férfit, majd nehéz, bizonytalan léptekkel elindult.

– _Máris késésben vagy! Azonnal ott..._

A mondat végét azonban Steve már nem hallotta. A pénzszállító mellett járt, amikor a tartály felrobbant, óriási lángesőt, nyomást és hőt szabadítva a közelében álló járművekre és a betonra. A robbanás több autót a magasba repített vagy elmozdított. A többi bosszúálló elhűlve nézte a detonáció által hátrahagyott romokat és lángtengert.

– _Steve! Steve! Jelentkezz! – Natasha hangja ijedten csengett. de felelet nem érkezett rá._

– Kihozom! – közölte Tony határozott hangon. Magában szitkozódott, egyrészt, mert Rogers a kocsiban rekedt civil életét a sajátja fölé helyezte – igaz, jogosan, de akkor is –, másrészt pedig, mert ő maga nem ügyelt eléggé Steve biztonságára. A tűzoltók tudták volna a segítségét nélkülözni a déli kordonnál, és ha előbb elindul onnan, akkor korábban odaérhetett volna segíteni a Kapitánynak. Aggódott érte, ekkora robbanást nem lehet csak úgy megúszni ép bőrrel, és hiába a szérum a szervezetében, Steve sem bír ki mindent.

A cél fölé érve a sűrű, fekete füsttől semmit sem látott, és ha nem lett volna a páncél szűrőberendezése, levegőt sem vehetett volna olyan könnyen.

– Jarvis, keresd meg! – Ahogy körbefordította a fejét, egy vörös célkereszt felvillanással jelezte az irányt, és ő nem tétovázott. A rendszer a sűrű füst okozta nehéz látásviszonyok miatt radar-módra váltott, aminek következtében a tárgyak kéken körvonalazódtak az arca előtt, így le tudott szállni a járművek között. A pénzszállító mellől úgy tíz métert ellépdelve, egy Ford Escort közelében fekve talált egy eszméletlen férfit, akinek a ruházata lángra kapott. Tony sietve elfojtotta a tüzet a férfi ruháinak meglapogatásával és felegyenesedett, hogy tovább keresse Rogerst. Újabb célkereszt jelent meg a jármű irányában. Amint odaért, bepillantott a hátsó, kitört szélvédőn. A Kapitány az utastérben feküdt, mozdulatlanul. A bal karja furcsa, z alakban állt és az ajtó leszakítása után látta, hogy a férfi ruháját átáztatva csöpög belőle a vér. A lapockája alatt is megsérült, egy tenyérnyi vérfolt figyelmeztette erre.

– Picsába! – szitkozódott Tony, befogadva a látványt. Óvatosan, a mellkasa alá nyúlva emelte meg és húzta ki a férfit. A betonra leengedve a hátára fordította. A feje vérben úszott és az arca igen sápadtnak tűnt. Finoman megrázta a vállainál fogva, de semmi reakciót nem kapott, pedig a karján ezáltal átfutó fájdalom eszméletlen mértékű lehetett. Tony leoldotta a jobb kezéről a páncélt és remegő ujjaival próbálta megtalálni Steve vércsíkos nyakán a pulzusát. De hosszú másodpercekkel később sem érzett semmit. Gyengéd mozdulatokkal hátrahajtotta a fejét és az idegességtől szinte hadarni kezdett.

– Jarvis, a tizedik után, ha nagyobb levegőt vettem, nyisd fel a panelt, hogy lélegeztetni tudjam, majd zárd vissza és ismételd, amíg szükséges a lélegeztetés! – Nem várta meg a választ, nem volt rá szükség. A tenyereit keresztbe fordította – felülre került a páncélos keze – és Steve mellkasára helyezte. Pumpálás közben hangosan számolt, és ahogy elért a tízhez, azonnal nagy levegőt vett, a panel felnyílt és ő lehajolva belefújta a levegőt Rogers szájába, miközben összeszorította a szőke férfi orrát. Felemelkedett, a panel lecsapódott és tiszta levegőt szűrt Tonynak, aki nagy levegővétel után megismételte a műveletsort. Három sorozat után a Kapitány felköhögött és levegő után kapott. Ahogy a vonásai fájdalmasan megkeményedtek tovább köhécselt, és ha Tony nem nyomta volna a vállát a betonnak, az oldalára is fordult volna. A Milliárdos nem tartotta jó ötletnek a feltétlenül szükségesnél többet mozgatni a Kapitányt, mert igen nagyot lökött rajta a robbanás; a karja állapotából ezt biztosan meg tudta állapítani. Szinte biztosan voltak törött csontjai, illetve belső sérülései.

Steve tele volt kisebb-nagyobb karcolásokkal, Tony a nyakán látott egy kisebb égésfoltot is, a fején lévő sérülés pedig erősen vérzett. A hátára még szinte rá se nézett. '_Most mi a fenét csináljak vele?'_ – gondolta a kétségbeesett bosszúálló. El nem vihette anélkül, hogy meg ne mozdította volna, de ott sem hagyhatta tovább; szinte elviselhetetlen volt a füst és a meleg, Rogers szinte fuldokolva kapkodott levegő után. A jobbik megoldást választotta.

– Figyeljetek! Megtaláltam, de azonnal el kell vinnem egy kórházba. Van itt egy civil sérült, be tudtok jönni érte? Jarvis majd segít betájolni.

– _Megoldjuk! Csak siess! – halotta Barton hangját._

Tony gyengéden a félig eszméletlen Kapitány háta és térdei alá nyúlt.

– Jarvis, több energiát a stabilizálásba! Keresd meg a legközelebbi kórházat, vedd fel a kapcsolatot a sürgősségi osztályával, tájékoztasd és utasítsd őket a fogadásunkra való felkészülésre!

Közben felemelkedett és elindult az arca előtt felvillanó térkép segítségével a kórház felé. Rogers továbbra is eszméletlen volt és nem mozdult az út alatt. Tony élete leghosszabb nyolc percét élte át, míg elérte a kórházat. Útközben Jarvis angolos akcentussal tájékoztatta, hogy a kórház felkészült a fogadásukra. Az épülethez közeledve látta, hogy legalább harminc fehérköpenyes alak várja őket a tetőn egy hordágy körül. Finoman lassított és landolt a hordágy mellett, majd ráfektette a szőke férfit. A nyüzsgés azonnal megindult, ő pedig a fal mellé lépdelve kibújt a páncéljából és a ténykedő, rohanó csapat után futott.

A műtők csapódó ajtói előtt érte be őket, de egy nővér megállította.

– Ide nem jöhet be! – mondta szigorúan.

– De nekem...

– Itt kell várnia! – a nő hangja sürgetővé vált.

– Kérem! Nem hagyhatom magára! Nagyon kérem! – A könyörgő kiskutyaszemek végül hatottak. A nővér megenyhülten intett.

– Kövessen! – Elvezette egy mellékajtóhoz, fel egy lépcsősoron és át egy folyosón. Kitárta az ajtót előtte, majd bezárta utána. Tony körbenézett. Néhány széket látott és egy óriási ablakot. Kinézve rajta a műtőt látta elterülni maga alatt. A helység közepén, a műtőasztal körül nagyon sokan sürgölődtek. Rogerst már kihámozták a ruhájából. Az üvegen semmilyen hang nem szűrődött át, viszont Tony hamar megtalálta az üveg melletti hangszórót és a hozzá tartozó kapcsolót. Eltolva a gombot a hangszórón sürgető, aggódó hangok szűrődtek át rendszertelenül, az emberi beszéd sípoló és pittyegő géphangokkal volt aláfestve.

– _Esik a vérnyomás! _– kiáltotta egy nővér.

– _Gyengül a pulzus! Nincs légzés! _– harsant egy másik női hang.

– _Intubálni emelt oxigénkeverékes levegővel! Kössön rá két egység csoport-azonos vért! _– Egy kör alakú szerkezetet toltak végig az ágy felett, melynek nyomán a szoba oldalán, óriási monitorokon különböző képek jelentek meg a fekvő férfi teljes csontozatáról, belső hőmérsékletéről, szerveiről. Közben egy csövet toltak le a torkán és lélegeztető-gépre kötötték.

– _Belső vérzés, törött bordák elmozdulva, többszörös, nyílt, bal kari trauma, kisebb, idegen fém tárgy a lapocka alatt, azonnal felnyitjuk! A csontokat sürgősen helyre kell tenni, különben rosszul indul meg a forradás! – _hangzottak egy férfi szájából az utasítások.

Az orvosok megbolydított hangyabolyként nyüzsögtek. Csoportokra bontódva dolgoztak és voltak, akik a csoportok között munkálkodtak. Három köpenyes alak dolgozott Rogers bal karja körül, nem kis erőkifejtéssel rántva a helyükre az elmozdult csontokat. Egy másik orvos a bordáit nyomogatva „igazgatta", mintha külsőleg akarná visszailleszteni őket a megfelelő helyükre.

– _A pulzus emelkedik... Magához fog térni! _– hangzott a figyelmeztetés egy nővértől_._

– _Beadta a keveréket?_– kérdezte a bordákat helyreigazító orvos.

– _Igen, doktor._

–_Akkor duplázza meg! Semmiképp nem térhet magához, ekkora traumás sokk elvinné! Készítsen ki újabb adagokat! Ügyeljen a pulzusra!_

A nővér az egyik polchoz sietett és ott kapkodott tovább. A magyarázó alak visszafordult a Rogers hasán ejtett bevágáshoz, és a karjánál dolgozók is tovább folytatták a feladatukat. Csövek, eszközök, kötszerek és vér. Rengeteg vér volt mindenütt. Tony alig bírta a látványt, és hálás volt a szoba tervezőinek, hogy a szagokat teljesen kizárták a helyiségből. Sosem tudta az ilyesmit végignézni. Utálta a kórházak látványát, egy injekciós tűtől is képes volt hidegrázást kapni. Senki kedvéért nem maradt volna ilyen helyen, de képtelen volt magára hagyni Steve-et. Nem tehette. Nem így és nem most. Szüksége volt a közelségére.

Mikor éles sípolások tömkelege szólalt meg egyszerre, a félelem elszorította a torkát is.

– _Fordítsák az oldalára! Azonnal! Az oldalára!_ – Az az orvos kiabált, aki úgy tűnt, hogy irányítja a teamet, és miután közös erővel Steve-et az oldalára fordították – hárman tartották a sérült karját, ketten a felnyitott hasát fedték le gézlapokkal és a tenyerükkel, de volt, aki a fején lévő vérzést szorította le a tenyerével–, a férfi a fejéhez lépett és sebes mozdulatokkal kezdte kihúzni a csövet Rogers torkából.

A Kapitány fuldoklás-szerű tüneteket produkált, és miután a cső vége is felbukkant, a szabaddá váló torkán át tetemes mennyiségű vér került elő. Tony nem tudta, hogy kihányta-e, vagy felköhögte, talán mindkettő. Lélegzetét visszatartva szorította a tenyerét az üvegfalra. A látvány és a hangok együttese lefagyasztotta. Az orvos határozott kezekkel ragadta meg és támasztotta Steve tarkóját és homlokát, hogy a feje stabilan álljon, míg erőlködik.

Közben egy nővér a falhoz lépve átbillentett egy kapcsolót rajta, és a fehér csempébe süllyesztett csapokból víz áramlott a padlóra. Az ágy felé lejtett a padlózat, így a körben elhelyezkedő csapokból folyó víz lemosta a vért a fehér járólapokról a lefolyóba. Minden köpenyes kék neylont viselt a lábbelijén, így senkinek nem ázott el a cipője a folyamat során. Negyed perc múlva a vérnek már nyoma sem volt a padlón.

– _Visszafordítani! Újabb egység vért bekötni! Légzés?_– hangzott fel újra a vezető orvos hangja.

– _Stabilizálódott._

– _Légutat kitisztítani és rakjanak maszkot rá dúsított oxigénnel! _– jött az újabb utasítás.

Áttörölték a férfi véres, izzadt és kormos arcát nedves törülközővel, átvizsgálták a szájüregét és légző-maszkot helyeztek rá. Az orvosok tovább dolgoztak a fején, a karján és a hasán. Varrtak, törölgettek és kötöztek. Aztán mikor a főorvos éppen végzett a bemetszés bevarrásával, egy nővér szólalt meg.

– _Uram, a hőmérséklet túllépte a negyven fokot!_

– _A pulzus gyenge, de emelkedik! _– jelentette egy férfi.

– _A légzés emelkedik! _– jelezte egy másik nővér.

– _Kérek egy hemokultúrát, megfordítjuk és kivesszük az idegen tárgyat! Most! _– dörrent a főorvos hangja.

A csapat közben bekötözte és sínbe tette a sérült kart, de továbbra is ketten tartották és forgatták, akár egy hímes tojást. A végszóra egyszerre fordították a hasára Steve-et, akinek sápadt bőre szinte világított a véres kesztyűk és foltok között. A hátán lévő sebet fedő kötés ekkora már meglehetősen átázott. Az orvos épp lehúzta a kötszert a nyirkos és vérmaszatos bőrről, amikor ismét sípolások tömkelege harsant, több nővér kiáltásaival a nyomában. A főorvos kapkodta a fejét.

– _Ortosztatikus hypotensio! A vérnyomás leesett! _

– _Nincs légzés!_

– _Paroxysmalis tachycardia! A pulzus drasztikusan emelkedik! – informálta őket egy másik orvos._

– _Mi a...?! _– hökkent meg a főorvos. –_ Az oldalára fordítani és megtámasztani! Két egység Verapamilt intravénásan beadni! Intubálni és sóoldatos infúziót bekötni! A hemokultúra?_

A fal mellett polcsorok és pultok húzódtak körben, rajtuk számtalan eszközzel. Az egyik pulttól, egy sor csúcsmodern mikroszkóp mögül érkezett a felelet.

– _Pozitív vérmérgezésre! A vérben sokszoros mennyiségben vannak jelen olyan toxinok, amelyek nehézfém okozta fertőzésre utalnak. A véralvadás felfokozódott._ – Beszéd közben az orvos a képernyővel fedett falra mutatott, ahol megjelent egy újabb kép a vérmintával, amiben szemmel láthatóak voltak a zöld, vörös és szürke részecskék a vérsejtek között. A főorvos csak egy pillanatig nézett rá.

– _Toxikus sokkot kapott pár perc alatt! Széles spektrumú antibiotikumot keverjenek sós-glükózos oldattal, intravénásan adják neki! Emeljék a vérnyomását 500 ml Angiotenzinnel és Kalciummal! Azonnal kivesszük az idegen tárgyat! Pörögjünk fel, különben a toxikus és traumás sokk elviszi!_

Eközben valóban az oldalára fordították, kezek tartották stabilan, a főorvos pedig megkerülte és a hátánál folytatta a beavatkozást. Az intubálást körülményesen, de gyorsan végezték el a párbeszéd közben – az orvosok oldalfekvésnél szinte soha nem alkalmazták ezt az eljárást, de most egy pillanatra sem álltak meg átgondolni a helyzetet: a határozott utasítások, a speciális beteg és a stressz mindegyikükből a legjobb tudását hozta elő –, így Steve-et ismét csövön lélegeztették tovább. Alig pár perccel a párbeszéd után a főorvos utasítást adott az újabb antibiotikum adag bekötésére. Egy néhány centiméteres fémszilánk került elő a Kapitány hátából, az ejtett bemetszéseket a team koordinátora alapos gonddal öltötte össze.

Átvizsgálta a Kapitány fejsebét és sorban bekötözte a sérüléseket. Közös munkával megemelték a férfi mellkasát és átkötötték, részint a hátán lévő sérülés, részben a sok törött borda miatt, hogy fixálják a csontokat, amiket korábban az orvos helyretett.

Lekezelték a további, kisebb sérüléseket, leragasztották a Rogers karjába kötött csöveket és letisztították a bőréről a szennyeződéseket. Alig húsz perc alatt végeztek, de a biztonság kedvéért még megismételték az átfogó röntgen, CT és laborvizsgálatokat, mielőtt kitolták volna a Kapitányt a műtőből. Tony elvette átizzadt tenyerét az ablakról és kisietett a műtő bejáratához. A lépcsősoron összefutott az őt bekísérő nővérrel, aki lehúzta az arcát takaró maszkot és megszólította őt.

– Kövessen, odakísérem! – Tony szó nélkül ment utána folyosókon és ajtókon át. Pár perc múlva beléptek egy lezárt folyosóra, ahová csak a nővér belépőkártyájának használatával juthattak be. Nem foglalkoztak a körülöttük siető ápolókkal és orvosokkal. Tonyt a második ajtó elé vezette a nővér, ahol szintén a kártya becsipogásával jutottak át a következő, köztes helyiségbe. Itt mindössze néhány szék, egy asztal és egy kanapé volt, valamint köpenyek és rengeteg maszk hevert begyűrve egy polcra. A szobából nyílt a kórterem, ahol Rogers feküdt, betakarva. Sok steril ruhát viselő alak sürgölődött körülötte. Az ágya mellett felállított gépeket állítgatták, az állványra felakasztott infúzió-, és vér adagolóját ellenőrizték. A nővér szavaira Tony figyelme ismét rá összpontosult.

– Nézze, nem fogok kertelni – kezdte a nő határozottan. – Nagyon sok komplikáció adódott a műtét során, mint ahogy láthatta, de magának köszönhetően a barátja túlélési esélyei bíztatóak.

– Nekem? Nem tettem semmit, amivel segítettem volna, azon kívül, hogy idehoztam – értetlenkedett a Milliárdos. – A munkát maguk végezték.

– Ha maga nem értesíti a kórházat előre, akkor a főorvosunk nem vehette volna fel a kapcsolatot időben Rogers Kapitány kezelőorvosával, aki olyan információkat tudott átadni neki, ami a barátja túléléséhez nélkülözhetetlen volt – magyarázta a nővér, de Tony arcán továbbra is értetlenség ült, így folytatta. – Nézze, ha maga nem szól ide az érkezése előtt, nem várta volna őt egy harmincfős, minden szakterületről a legtapasztaltabb orvosokból összeállított csapat. És nem csak ennyiről van szó. A Kapitány elég sok csontja eltört. Ha az orvosunk például nem tudja meg időben azt, hogy a törések helyreigazítását azonnal el kell kezdeni, mert a csontjai rögtön elkezdenek összeforrni, akkor újra el kellett volna törni az összes rosszul forrott csontot ahhoz, hogy helyre tehessék. Létfontosságú információ volt az is, hogy a szervezete négyszer gyorsabban reagál, mint a miénk, így a gyógyszerek adagolására is fel tudtunk készülni, illetve megtudtuk, hogy mik azok a szerek, amiket egyáltalán nem adhatunk neki. Ezeket nagyon fontos volt tudnunk, de sajnos a vérmérgezés minket is váratlanul ért.

– Vérmérgezés? – kérdezte Tony. – Akkor ezért volt ennyire rosszul?

– Részben a súlyos füstmérgezés és belső vérzés miatt, részben pedig a vérmérgezés miatt. Láthatta, hogy percek alatt történt az, ami egyébként órák, néha napok alatt zajlana le. Mivel nem ért minket teljesen váratlanul a helyzet és az életjelei lassan normalizálódnak, úgy tűnik, hogy túl fogja élni. Bár a fejsérülés következménye még kérdéses, ahhoz, hogy megtudjuk, hogy a Kapitánynál kialakult-e valamilyen mentális károsodás, meg kell várnunk, míg felébred. Súlyos koponyatörést és agyrázkódást szenvedett el, de a sebészeink a csontot azonnal helyre tették, és nem láttunk sérülést az agy felszínén, úgyhogy a legjobbakban bízunk. Ha be akar menni hozzá, a mobilt hagyja kint és maszkot vegyen fel!

Tony nehezen emésztette meg ezt az információhalmazt. A hatalmas stressz, félelem és sokk kissé lelassította. De a lényeg eljutott hozzá: Steve túl fogja élni és talán nem lesz komolyabb baja.

– Köszönöm! – mondta végül. – Mindent! – A nővér halvány mosollyal bólintott, de mielőtt Tony elfordulhatott volna, hogy elővegye a mobilját és értesítse a csapatot a fennálló helyzetről, egy, a fotocellás ajtó mögül kilépő férfi megszólította.

– Mr. Stark! – A Milliárdos azonnal felismerte a hangját, ő volt a főorvos. Visszafordult hozzá. – Rogers Kapitány nagyon szerencsés, hogy ilyen barátai vannak! Az állapota rohamosan javul, de kérem, hogy ha bármi váratlan történne, azt a falon lévő vörös gomb megnyomásával azonnal jelezze! A folyosón leszek, ha kellenék. Ha nincs vészhelyzet, a kék gomb a nővérhívó. Amíg nincs más hozzátartozó, önt tekintjük az értesítendő személynek, ha bármi történne, amennyiben ez megfelel önnek is.

– Igen, persze – válaszolt Tony a kékszemű férfinak. – Nagyon köszönöm!

Az orvos bólintott, majd továbbállt. Tony meglepve vette észre, hogy a férfi enyhén biceg. Megrázta a fejét. Visszadugta a fülébe a rádiót.

– Itt Tony. – Nem kívánta túl bőbeszédűre szabni a tájékoztatást.

– _Hallunk téged. Hogy van Steve? – _érkezett Nat aggódó hangja.

– Túléli. – Tony sejtette, hogy most a többi bosszúálló megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel.

– _Mégis mi történt? – _csatlakozott be Fury hangja, amibe egy kevés aggodalom is csengett.

– Majdnem telibe kapta a robbanás _– _tájékoztatta a Zseni a főnököt. – Talán nem lesz maradandó sérülése. Ha változás van, jelzek. Itt leszek, ha kellek, a mobilon elértek!

Kikapcsolta és az asztalra dobta az adó-vevőt, a mobiljával egyetemben. Nem érdekelte most a többiek bővebb körű tájékoztatása, vagy az értelmetlen kérdéseik. Ami fontos volt, hogy Steve mellett legyen. Sietve felkötött egy maszkot az arca elé és belépett a kórterembe. Fertőtlenítő és gyógyszerszag csapta meg az orrát, amit világ életében ki nem állhatott. Most viszont ezt elviselte.

Rogers az ágyon feküdt és egész normális színe volt a korábbi, krétafehéres sápadtságához képest. Oxigénmaszk volt az arcán, amit Tony furcsállt, mert emlékei szerint mikor a műtőből kitolták, még csövön lélegeztették. Eszébe jutott a főorvos megjegyzése, hogy az állapota rohamosan javul, így nem görcsölt tovább a dolgon. A homlokát vastagon átkötötték hófehér pólyával, szőkés tincsei össze-vissza bújtak ki a kötszer alól. A testéből csövek lógtak ki mindenfelé. A gépek egyenletesen pittyegtek, és ő nem bírta ki, hogy ne lépjen közelebb hozzá. A kézfejét finoman az arcához érintette, hogy valóban érezhesse, már alig van láza Steve-nek. Minden lélegzete párafoltot hagyott a maszkban, Tony megnyugodva látta, hogy lassan, egyenletesen lélegzik.

Lerogyott a helyiségben lévő egyetlen kanapéra és várt. Időnként orvosok és nővérek érkeztek, hogy ellenőrizzék az eszméletlen Kapitány állapotát, hogy kicseréljék a gyógyszereket és kötéseket. A főorvos minden harmadik órában jött. A második napon megpróbálta rábeszélni Tonyt, hogy menjen haza pihenni pár órát. Őt viszont egy tankkal sem lehetett volna elvontatni a szobából tíz percnél hosszabb időre, így nem érdekelte az orvos mondanivalója, még akkor sem, mikor az megígérte, hogy értesíti őt a legkisebb változásnál is. Mikor ráeszmélt, hogy a csatában alulmaradt, az orvos kiutalt Tonynak egy pihenőszobát több garnitúra váltóruházattal.

A Zseni ugyan igénybe vette a szobát, de csak egy kiadós zuhany és átöltözés céljából. Az ápolóruhák furcsán álltak rajta, a kórház-zöld valósággal sápadttá tette, de persze ehhez hozzátartozott az alváshiány, a túlzott koffeinbevitel és az étkezések legtöbbjének hiánya is, az örökké gyötrődő aggodalmat nem is említve. Egyszóval: pocsékul volt. Hiába bíztatták, hogy a Kapitány egyre jobban van, ő ezt csak akkor hitte volna el, ha Steve felébred. Lassan lekerültek róla a csövek és a gépek legtöbbje, mindössze egy infúzió és egy gép maradt rákötve, ami az életfunkcióit figyelte. A kezét speciális, fémvázas sínbe helyezték és felkötötték a nyakába, illetve a mellkasához rögzítették. Az orvos a legjobbakat jósolta.

Tony a harmadik napon is épp a kanapén görnyedt, homlokát összefűzött kezein támasztva, mikor megváltozott a pittyegések ritmusa. Az eltelt idő alatt a füle olyannyira hozzászokott a pulzusmérő hangjának ritmusához, hogy azt álmából felébresztve is le tudta volna dobolni. Az ütem kissé felgyorsult és ő azonnal felkapta rá a fejét. Amikor Rogers oldalra fordította és egy nyögéssel felemelte a fejét, felpattant és a tenyere határozottan csattant a kék nővérhívó gombján. Az pulzálva kezdett világítani, és mikor lépések és kiabálások harsantak a folyosó felől, Steve egy nyögéssel hajtotta ép kezébe az arcát.

Nővérek és orvosok rontottak a helységbe és kezdtek nyüzsögni a szőke férfi körül. A főorvos megragadta a vállát és visszadöntötte a párnára.

– Vegyék vissza a világítást! – A kiadott utasításra egy nővér csökkentette a fényerősséget a helyiségben.

– Steve, hall engem? – szólította meg a betegét az orvos. – Dr. Kovac vagyok, az önt kezelő orvoscsoport főorvosa. Kérem, válaszoljon!

Rogers lassan leeresztette a kezét az arca elől és kinyitotta a szemeit. Kissé zavaros és kába volt a tekintete.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte.

– Megmondaná a nevét, és hogy milyen évet, hónapot írunk? – kapta a kérdéseket válasz helyett.

Mikor Steve értetlenkedve felelt, az orvos magyarázatba kezdett.

– Szerzett egy nagyon csúnya fejsérülést és szerettem volna tudni, hogy térben és időben is orientált. Nincs fejfájása? Szédülés? Kettős látás? Kérem, rám nézzen, ne kövesse a fényt a szemével! – Egy kis lámpával világított bele a szemeibe, amit aztán többször elhúzott az arca előtt, miközben Rogers felelt.

– Nem, a fejem nem fáj, csak a karom zsibbad és sajog, meg kissé nehezen kapok levegőt. – A lámpát a zsebébe süllyesztve a doktor a tenyerét Steve homloka elé tartotta.

– Kérem, döntse előre a fejét és próbálja eltolni a tenyeremet! – A szőke férfi teljesítette a kérést, aztán ugyanezt hátrafelé is.

– Semmi szédülés? – A Kapitány nemleges válaszára Dr. Kovac megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

– Három nappal ezelőtt nagyon súlyos sérülésekkel került az intézményünkbe, ahol, a barátjának hála, szakszerűen felkészült csapat várta az érkezését, így sikeresen tudtuk kezelni a fennálló komplikációkat. Örömmel látom, hogy rohamosan javul az állapota, és úgy tűnik, hogy nem szenvedett maradandó sérüléseket. A karja nyílt szilánkosan törött, de helyre tettük és sínbe helyeztük. A bordái szintén elmozdultak a törések mentén, de sikerült őket vágás nélkül a helyükre igazítanom. Most azért kap nehezen levegőt, mert a csontok stabilitását szoros átkötözéssel biztosítottuk. Kérem, kímélje magát! Egy óra múlva visszajövök, mert szükséges további vizsgálatokat végeznünk, és akkor bővebben tájékoztatom majd, ha ez megfelel önnek.

Steve bólintott, és mikor az orvosok és nővérek hada távozott, meglepetten vette észre az ablak mellett ácsorgó, kórházi ruhás alakot. Szinte leesett az álla, mikor meglátta az arcát.

– Tony? Mit keresel itt... ilyen ruhában? Mi történt? – A kérdezett daccal a szemében, dühösen fordult felé.

– Tudod, hogy mekkora fasz tudsz te lenni? – támadt neki Tony. – Még rajtam is simán túlteszel! Azt kérdezed, mi történt?! Felrobbant a tartálykocsi, és te kibaszottul ott volt voltál mellette, az történt! Te meg az a nyamvadt megmentési kényszered! – Dühös szavai kifakadását egy levegővétel erejéig szakította félbe, közben már artikulálva kezdett járkálni a szobában és tovább kiabált. – Nem igazán nekem kéne elmondanom, hogy nincs mikulás, de képzeld, a szérumtól nem lettél halhatatlan!

Tony a kezét, amivel egy pillanattal azelőtt még Steve-re mutatott, most mérgesen lecsapta maga mellé, majd hátat fordított a megdöbbent Kapitánynak, és a szemét inkább az ablakon át a folyosó egy lényegtelen pontjára szegezte, hogy valamennyire megnyugodjon.

Steve nem talált szavakat a megdöbbenéstől. Tony kiosztotta őt, mert... Ott volt a tartálykocsi mellett, amikor az felrobbant. Csakhogy nem igazán emlékezett semmilyen tartálykocsira. Sem robbanásra. És az egyébként is jobban foglalkoztatta, hogy Tony valójában azért borult ki, mert ő megsérült. A Zseni tényleg miatta aggódott? Az orvos szavai alapján leszűrte, hogy komolyan megsérülhetett, hiszen egy egész csapatnyi orvost citáltak össze az ellátására. Lenézve a karjára látta, hogy elég komoly kis szerkezetben rögzítették. Úgy döntött, megkérdezi Tonyt, hogy mi is történt pontosan.

– Nem emlékszem semmilyen robbanásra, de tartálykocsira sem. – A Milliárdos a szemeit forgatva ciccentett, mintha bosszantaná a kijelentés tartalma. Nem fordult vissza, szemével továbbra is a folyosót bámulta, úgy kezdett kénytelen-kelletlen magyarázatba.

– Délután jött a bejelentés, hogy valami baleset miatt leállt az autópályán a forgalom, és a dugó felé egy üzemanyag-szállító teherautó tart, üzemképtelen fékkel, ezért azonnal elindultunk a helyszínre. A teherautó becsapódott, mielőtt odaértünk volna, de csak az első kocsi robbant fel. Mi felosztottuk a területet és megkezdtük a civilek kimentését mindkét szakaszról. A tűzoltók pár perc múlva jelezték, hogy a másik tartálykocsi a hűtés ellenére elérte a kritikus hőmérsékletet és robbanni fog. Már végeztünk a kiürítéssel és a visszavonulással, mikor beleszóltál a rádióba, hogy találtál még egy embert beszorulva. Azonnal indultam a déli kordontól, de a robbanás bekövetkezett, és te ekkor még rohadtul ott voltál a kocsitól alig húsz méterre! Dereng?

Tony dühösen és mintha sértődötten kérte volna számon. Az emlékek homályosak és hiányosak voltak, szinte csak egy-egy mozzanat derengett fel Steve fejében, miközben hallgatta a Milliárdost, de bólintott. Felrémlett, ahogy megpillantotta az eszméletlen férfit a felfordult jármű vezetőülésében. Nem tudta nem észrevenni a Zseni nyúzott és beesett arcát, dactól szikrázó szemeiben a félelmet.

– Mióta vagy itt? – Bár Steve sejtette a választ, mégis hallani szerette volna, hogy megértse a helyzetet. Sokáig azt hitte, hogy nem kap majd választ a kérdésére, mert a Zseni továbbra sem mozdult.

– Mióta behoztalak – érkezett végül a kurta felelet.

– Köszönöm! – A Kapitány nem tudott mást felelni. Szokatlan volt ez a törődés számára. Ő mindig csak egy eszköz volt, egy jelkép, és szinte mindenki eszerint bánt vele. Mégis, annak az estének az emléke, Tony megváltozott viselkedése... Csak lassan emésztette meg a dolgot, de ha őszinte akart lenni magához, nem volt ellene ez az egész, csak még szokatlan volt.

– Rosszul festesz – jegyezte meg a Zseni külsejére utalva. Az csak megvonta a vállát.

– Láttad volna magadat három napja... – vágott vissza kissé gúnyosan.

– Ennyire rossz volt? – tudakolta Steve. Tony erre megint kiakadt.

– Cha! Lehet, hogy nem emlékszel, mert nem voltál magadnál – kezdte enyhén gúnyosan, kikelve magából –, de felvilágosítanálak, hogy mikor kihúztalak a kocsiból nem vert a szíved, vágod?! Majdnem meghaltál! Sőt, ha úgy vesszük, akkor meg is haltál! De téged semmi sem érdekel, hiszen már elverted a nácikat is! Nem érdekelt, hogy ha elpatkolsz, a csapat vezető nélkül marad! Téged nem érdekel, mi lesz veled, csak játszod a megmentőt, és ha bumm, akkor így jártál, hidegen hagy az is! Mert neked nem szükséges segítséget kérni a rádión, hiszen senki más nem tudná megoldani a helyzetet, csak te magad!

– Sajnálom, hogy keresztülmentél ezen és ennyire aggódnod kellett! – Steve kihasználta azt a lélegzetvételnyi szünetet, amit a Playboy a szóáradata közben iktatott be. – Legközelebb előbb szólok, ígérem!

– Azt ajánlom is! – bólintott Tony. – Elugrok egy kávéért!

Tony idegei szinte robbanásig feszültek. Muszáj volt kivágnia magát a beszélgetésből. Az utóbbi napok aggodalma és a hirtelen megkönnyebbülés, majd ez a dühkirohanás teljesen kikészítette. Idegesen nyomkodta az automata gombjait, egy extra erős kávét kérve extra sok cukorral. _„Még hogy előbb szól! Azt hiszi, ezzel minden el van intézve?!"_– gondolta. De valójában félelem és elkeseredettség táplálta a dühét. Félelem, hogy Steve csaknem meghalt a kezei között, és elkeseredettség, mert ez az eset bármikor megismétlődhetett. Bármelyik bevetésen. Nem volt kiút. Megmentési kényszernek gúnyolta, pedig jól tudta, Steve_-_nek kötelessége volt segítenie a civil férfin. Olyan felelősség volt ez, ami minden bosszúállót ugyanúgy terhelt, és ami alól nem szabadott kibújniuk. Nem számít az ő életük, ezért voltak hősök. Tony elfogadta ezt, de nem örült neki. Nem, az utóbbi napok eseményei után semmiképpen.

Keserű szájízzel döntötte le a torkán a kávéját, anélkül, hogy felkeverte volna benne a cukrot. A poharat a gép melletti szemetesbe hajította és elindult vissza. Hirtelen furcsa, szorító érzés indult ki a mellkasából, ami szúró fájdalommá alakult át. Néhány lépés után a mellkasára szorított kézzel térdre esett. Úgy kapkodott levegő után, mintha épp lefutotta volna a maratont. A szédülés a padlóra vitte, még mielőtt a felé rohanó nővérek elérték volna.

Steve a folyosón felharsanó kiabálásra emelte fel a fejét. Látta a rohanó nővéreket és orvosokat az ablak előtt elsietni. Kissé rossz érzéssel töltötte el a helyzet. Egy fél óra múlva lépett be hozzá Dr. Kovac, kissé borús arccal. Steve érdeklődő arcára megszólalt.

– Ezen a héten már másodszorra kellett felvennem a kapcsolatot a belügyminisztérium különleges osztályával, hogy a betegeinket kezelni tudjuk. Mr. Stark többszöri kérésem ellenére sem volt hajlandó lepihenni. Gyanítom, hogy mióta magát behozta egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt, és ezt a szervezete nem bírta tovább. Tíz perccel ezelőtt kaptam a riasztást, hogy az úriember összeesett a folyosón. A keringése nem bírta a további terhelést és összeomlott. Csak nyugalom! – tette hozzá, látva Steve ijedt arckifejezését. – Ez egyfajta védekezési mechanizmus: a szervezet lekapcsolt, hogy vésztartalékon működjön tovább, így megelőzve a testet érő további károsodást. Hamar stabilizáltuk az állapotát, folyamatos megfigyelés alatt tartjuk és infúzióval erősítjük a szervezetét. A maga melletti szobában került elhelyezésre, ha a későbbiekben meg kívánná látogatni, megteheti.

Steve bólintott. Elvégezték a vizsgálatokat; a törött karja bár még érzékeny volt és zsibbadt, többnyire összeforrtak benne a csontok. A bordáival szintén ez volt a helyzet. A sebhelyei elkezdtek beforradni, a vérképe és az eredményei kiválóak voltak. Dr. Kovac nagyon derűlátó volt és bíztatónak tartotta a helyzetet; teljesen kizárta a sérülések maradandóságát. A vizsgálatokat követően az orvos részletesen tájékoztatta Steve-et a műtét során történtekről, és ő komoly arccal hallgatta. Dr. Kovac igazi túlélőnek nevezte és kérte, hogy bírja jobb belátásra a Milliárdost is, mert véleménye szerint a barátja felelőtlen, ha önmagáról van szó, aminek előbb-utóbb komoly következményei lehetnek.

Az orvos ezek után ismét megkérte, hogy kímélje magát, aztán távozott. Steve néhány órával később belépett a másik kórterembe, hogy meglátogassa Tonyt. A férfi eszméletlenül feküdt az ágyon, továbbra is a kórház dolgozóinak ruhájában. A karjába infúziót kötöttek, az ujjára szürke csipesz volt csíptetve, a pólója nyaka alól pedig színes vezetékek futottak ki. Tony szuszogásán kívül az ágya melletti gép egyenletes pittyegése zavarta meg a csendet.

Rogersnek rosszul esett így látnia Tonyt; ilyen elesettnek. Közelebb lépett és tenyerét a Zseni homlokára helyezte. Megnyugodva tapasztalta, hogy nincs láza.

Másfél nappal később az orvos ismét a törött karját vizsgálta, miközben a szó a Milliárdos felé terelődött.

– Mr. Rogers, a helyzetüket a közös ügyünknek tekintjük. De, mivel a szervezetük orvosa a konzílium során tájékoztatott Mr. Stark orvosokhoz való kényes hozzáállásáról, így magához kell forduljak, mivel jót szeretnék a barátjának. Nyomatékosan kérem, hogy próbáljon meg hatni rá, és igyekezzen egészségesebb életmódra bírni, mert amit művel, annak rossz vége lesz! – Az orvos komoly, gondterhelt vonásokkal nézett a szemébe. – Nem tudom, hogy ez az állapot csak a stressz és az aggodalom miatt alakult-e ki, de gyanítom, hogy ennek mélyebb okai lehetnek. Talán ön tudna vele beszélni erről, mert Mr. Stark természetét tekintve, azt sajnos kizárt dolognak tartom, hogy bármilyen orvoshoz vagy szakemberhez fordulna a problémáival. Néhány órán belül lehetséges, hogy felébred, de kérem, hogy mindenképpen bírja rá a maradásra, az ő érdekében. Ha intézményünkben marad, legalább addig, amíg Ön is, biztos lehetek benne, hogy teljesen felépül.

Steve komoly arccal bólintott.

– Itt fog maradni – ígérte eltökélten –, bízhat bennem! Megpróbálok beszélni vele, amint túlleszünk ezen.

A barátságos, kék szemek megteltek megkönnyebbüléssel, majd az orvos bólintott. Megígérte Steve-nek, hogy a sín néhány napon belül lekerül a kezéről, aki ezt örömmel vette tudomásul. Nem zavarta kifejezetten, de nem is örült neki túlságosan.

A csapat aznap meglátogatta. Mindannyian kifejezték az aggodalmukat az eset miatt és a megkönnyebbülésüket az állapota javulásával kapcsolatban. Tony után is érdeklődtek, Steve azonban letagadta, hogy tudja, hol van. Azt mondta nekik, hogy az ébredése után távozott a kórházból, és azóta nem látta őt. Ugyan bűntudata volt, de úgy hitte, hogy jól cselekszik. Nem akarta, hogy kérdésekkel zaklassák, és még ferdébben nézzenek a Milliárdosra.

Steve-hez egy nővér rohant be másnap reggel, azzal, hogy Tony negyed órája felébredt, de nem bírnak vele, és hogy nem tudják lebeszélni a távozásról. A Kapitány a kórterem ajtajában szaladt neki majdnem Tonynak, úgy tűnt a férfi tényleg sietve készült távozni. Steve, bepillantva a másik válla felett felborított állványokat látott, amik a földön szerteszét hevertek a valaha rajtuk levő eszközökkel egyetemben. Tekintete a meglepett zsenire szegeződött.

– Nocsak, váratlan látogató. Mit akarsz? – szegte neki a kérdést Tony. Mikor felébredt kissé ki volt bukva és kába volt; kiabált a nővérekkel, kitépte az infúziót a karjából és még a kocsikat is felborította, csak hogy azok végre békén hagyják. Sietve lezuhanyozott, lecserélte a ruháit és indulni készült, mikor az ajtóban útját állták. Gúnyos hangjára Steve intett a mögötte várakozó nővérnek, hogy távozzon, aki engedelmeskedett neki.

– Hová készülsz? – A katona hangja erősen számon kérő volt.

– El, amint látod, szóval, ha megtennéd, hogy... – Steve azonban megragadta a vállát és a helyiségbe belépve az ajtó melletti falnak tolta a meglepődött Zsenit, így az elhomályosított üveg visszazárult.

– Nem mehetsz el – mondta a Kapitány határozottan és szigorúan. Arca annyira közel volt a milliárdoséhoz, hogy Tony érezte Steve forró leheletét a bőrén. Szinte megdermedt a szőke hirtelen közelségétől, a szíve vadul zakatolt, az a csodálatosan kék szempár pedig rabul ejtette.

– Mért nem? – Rekedtes szavait nehezen ejtette ki.

– Mert szükségem van a közelségedre!

A katona annyira közel hajolt hozzá, hogy Tony meg tudta volna számolni a szempilláit is. Bár Steve nagyon lassan csökkentette a közöttük lévő távolságot, ő már nem bírta tovább. Az a tengerkék szempár azonnal lecsukódott, ahogy a szája a szájára tapadt, és a nyelvével utat tört a másikéhoz. Hevesen, de mégis gyengéden csókolta és ízlelgette, keze a szőke tincsek között játszott, és érezte, ahogy egy tenyér siklott a tarkójára. Steve közelebb lépve szinte a falhoz préselte őt, de ez Tonyt egyáltalán nem zavarta. Érzelmekkel teli, gyengéd, ismerkedő csók volt, ám ez sem mulasztotta el felkorbácsolni a testüket. Ezért Steve megszakította a csókot, és a szemeit a Zseni barna íriszeibe fúrta. Látta benne a fellobbant vágyat, a kavargó érzelmeket – a folytatás akarását. Tony aznap nem hagyta el a kórházat.

**Köszönöm a véleményeket! ヅ Egy "kösz, jó" vagy egy "nem jó" is megfelelne a semmi helyett!**

_Paroxysmalis tachycardia: rohamszerűen jelentkező szapora szívverés_

_Ortosztatikus hypotonia: hirtelen fellépő vérnyomásesés_

**Mivel ez a genyó honlap minden beillesztett linkemet törli, a Merengőre felkerülő fejezet képekben és linkekben gazdagabb lesz, akit érdekel, ott megtekintheti "Behind the scences" :D_  
_**

_A hozzáadott, nélkülözhetetlen ötleteket köszönöm Sisynek és Bagirának! /i_


	3. Chapter 3

**«.¸¸.°´¯`***Harmadik fejezet***´¯`°.¸¸.»**

**_Jútúbepontkomper_** **watch?v=P8qrq4NMD3o&list=PLTV4u81ruqVhJaGWDav-ZxNo0AbYwGReT**

A Playboy később sem szökött el a kórházból. Minden vizsgálaton ott volt, amit a főorvos elrendelt, illetve amire Steve elrángatta. Mikor a Kapitány vele volt, nem volt szándékában kiborítani a személyzetet. Steve a jelenlétével és azzal a varázslatos, tengerkék szempárral szinte bűvöletben tartotta. Hatására kénytelen volt visszavenni a Stark-modorból.

Voltak lopott csókok. Szenvedélyesek és gyengédek, ahogyan Steve szerette. Minden megnyugodni látszott körülöttük. A Zsenit gyógyultnak nyilvánították és Steve-et is az elbocsájtás mihamarabbi ígéretével kecsegtették.

Másnap reggelre ki is tűzték a távozása időpontját, aminek Steve határozottan örült. A kórházban nem érezte túl hasznosnak magát, és az állandóan figyelő szempárokból is kezdett elege lenni. Néhány nővér ugyanis feltűnően közeledni akart hozzá, akiknek a kísérleteit ő ugyan igyekezett hárítani, de mindig voltak újabb próbálkozók. Volt, aki csak bókolt neki, de volt, aki a vizsgálatok közben apró érintéseket is lopott. Ez mindig nagyon zavarba hozta őt, de nem akart rosszat nekik, így nem beszélt erről a főorvossal, hiszen úgyis távozni készült másnap a kórházból.

Tony rosszul viselte az alkoholmegvonást. Steve jelenléte volt az egyetlen ok, ami miatt a kórházban maradt, amiért viszonylag normális volt az emberekkel, amiért nem ivott többet és inkább elviselte az elvonási tüneteket is. Nem volt igazi alkoholista, ezért a tünetei enyhék voltak. Ugyan gondoskodott róla, hogy senki se vegye észre, de az igazság az volt, hogy kellemetlenül érezte magát. Ezt az érzést elviselte és leküzdötte, de csak Steve miatt.

Azok a csókok nem pusztán egy-egy romantikus pillanatot jelentettek neki; a lelkét érintették meg. Mintha a sötétség ölelte fájdalomba a szőke férfi csókja fényt és boldogságot hozott volna – egy pillanatnyi mennyországot. Minden tökéletes volt, egészen addig, amíg Tony este be nem nyitott a másik kórtermébe. Leesett az álla, ahogy az elé táruló látványt felfogta, és a kezében gőzölgő tejeskávék csattanva terültek szét a járólapon, ahogy kifordult a helyiségből és futásnak eredt a tető felé.

Steve ismét egy szempilla-rebegtető nővért kapott az esti vizsgálathoz, aki a fejéről vette le a kötést. A vörös nővérke, aki nem mellesleg igen csinos volt, bájolgó pillantásokkal bombázta őt. Steve hiába volt visszautasító vele, a nővér egy óvatlan pillanatban karjait a meglepett szőke nyakára kulcsolta és megcsókolta. A Kapitány annyira meglepődött ezen a hirtelen történt gesztuson, hogy ép kezével csak aztán lökte le magáról a nőt, mikor meglátta Tonyt az ajtóban. A Playboy megdöbbent és fájdalmas arckifejezése azonnal észhez térítette és cselekvésre ösztönözte.

A nő csaknem a földre zuhant, mikor Steve ellökte magától. Felpattanva az ágyáról, ahol addig ült valósággal kirobbant a kórteremből, ahogyan Tony után eredt. A folyosón látta a Zsenit befordulni egy sarkon, és irdatlan tempóban vetette magát utána. Hiába kiabált rá, nem kapott választ. Tony nem várta meg, pedig Steve tisztázni akarta a helyzetet. A tetőn lyukadt ki, de már csak a messze elhúzó hajtómű nyomainak vonalait és távolodó fényeit látta, ahogy a Zseni elszállt a páncéljában.

Szörnyen érezte magát, amiért megbántotta Tonyt és aggódott is érte. A Milliárdos lobbanékony természetű volt és nem vetette meg sem az alkoholt, sem a kábítószereket, Steve pedig félt, hogy valami meggondolatlanságot fog tenni. Tudta, hogy Tony milyen érzékenyvalójában. Ráadásul ekkor tudatosult benne valami, ami meglepte: Tony, igaz, hogy lépéselőnnyel indult, de lefutotta őt. Mióta Steve megkapta a szérumot még nem találkozott senkivel, aki képes lett volna gyorsabban futni nála. És most, bár nem volt lassabb a szokásosnál, mégis épphogy a nyomát tudta tartani a Zseninek. Akkora indulat táplálta Tony menekülési vágyát, hogy lefutotta őt. Steve emiatt csak még jobban aggódott. Nem tudott azonnal utána indulni, ráadásul azt sem tudta biztosan, hogy hová ment.

Nem akart előbb elmenni a kórházból, de éjszaka elfogyott a türelme. Tony a kórteremben hagyta a mobilját és a rádióját is, így ezeket magához vette és felkereste a főorvost. Röviden vázolta neki, hogy halaszthatatlan ügyben távoznia kell, amit a férfi megértett és nem kérdezett semmit. Tíz perc alatt lebontotta a sínt Steve karjáról, és egy gyors röntgen után teljesen gyógyultnak nyilvánította. Mielőtt elengedte, a Kapitány kezébe nyomta a névjegyét, azzal, hogy a nap bármely órájában hívja, ha szüksége lenne rá. Steve hálásan biccentett és sietve távozott.

Szörnyű bűntudat nyomta a szívét. Bár tudta, hogy nem ő a felelős az esetért, mégis hibásnak érezte magát. Ha előbb lelöki a nőt magáról, Tony fel sem vette volna a dolgot. De az a néhány másodperc, amíg fáziskésésben volt soknak bizonyult a Playboy szemében. Ugyan ez az egész kapcsolatféle még csak most kezdett kialakulni kettőjük közt, Steve nem akarta veszni hagyni. És Tonyt sem.

Kora hajnal volt, mire odaért a 10880 Malibu Point-ra. Kifizette a taxist aztán bekopogott az üvegajtón. Nem érkezett válasz, de mikor hátralépett, hogy megkeresse a csengőt, az ajtó magától kinyílt. Beljebblépett, viszont ezután tanácstalanul megállt, elvégre még sosem járt a házban. A címet is csak az adatbázisból kerestette ki.

– Tony! – Jobb híján kiáltott egyet, mire egy ismeretlen férfihang felelt neki.

– Üdvözlöm, Mr. Rogers, kérem, azonnal fáradjon le az alsó szintre! A levezető lépcsőt maga előtt, az előszobában találja!

Az angolos akcentussal beszélő férfit nem látta sehol, de elindult a megadott irányba. Útja során jó néhány üres szeszes üveggel találkozott, melyek mintegy útjelzőként szolgáltak; megerősítették Steve-et abban, hogy jó irányba tart. A lépcsőn leérve egy üvegajtó állta útját, de a zár az első próbálkozás után kattanva utat nyitott neki. Tovább szólongatta a Milliárdost, de ismét nem kapott választ. A műhelyben hatalmas pusztítás nyomait találta, levert tárgyak, műszerek és üvegcserepek hevertek mindenfelé. Körbejárva egy nyitott ajtóra lett figyelmes. Az ajtó mögül zuhanyvíz csobogását hallotta kiszűrődni. A helyiségből fény áradt ki és Steve elindult az irányába, azonban mikor meglátott két, a földön fekvő lábat futva tette meg a maradék távolságot.

Tony arccal a járólapon feküdt kiterülve, körülötte vércseppek sokaságával, és ahogy a mellétérdelő Katona a hátára fordította, látta, hogy arca és kezei vérmaszatosak voltak, ahogyan az alatta elterülő járólap is. Steve hiába rázta és szólongatta, a Playboy nem reagált semmire. Nem volt túl sok vér körülötte, de ahhoz éppen elég, hogy a szőke férfi pánikba essen tőle. Hirtelen azt sem látta, hogy az eszméletlen Tony honnan vérzik, vagy miért. Hátra hajtotta a Zseni fejét, és meghallgatta a légzését. Pontosabban csak szerette volna hallani, mert Tony nem lélegzett. Tenyerét a nyakára fektette, de csak épphogy érezte a ritmustalan, gyenge szívdobogást.

Steve ijedten emelte fel a fejét, hogy valami okot, kapaszkodót vagy magyarázatot találjon, és a szeme megakadt két elszórt Jack Daniel's üveg között fekvő üvegcsén. Sietve ugrott érte és olvasta el a címkéjét, de ekkor meglátott egy másikat is. „_Desomorphyn_" és „_Codeynum_", ez állt a címkéken. Mindkét üveg üres volt.

Steve tanácstalan volt és ijedt. Felhívhatta volna a főorvost, de ő csak telefonon tudott volna segíteni, ráadásul utána meg is kellett volna magyaráznia a helyzetet. Aztán eszébe jutott valaki, aki segíthetne, nem is kérdezne túl sokat, ráadásul fél óra alatt ideérne Tonyhoz. Bruce. Előkapta a telefonját és kikereste a számot. Rányomott a kihangosított hívásra, közben pedig elkezdte Tonyt szájon át lélegeztetni. Fél perccel később egy morcos hang szólt a telefonba.

– _Halló?_

– Bruce, itt Steve, segítened kell! Itt vagyok Tonynál, nem lélegzik és nincs magánál. Véres az arca, a kezei is, és nem reagál semmire! – Gyorsan hadart, és már fújta is a következő adag levegőt a Zseni száján át a tüdejébe.

– _Hé, hé, lassabban!_ – állította le Bruce. – _Alig értem, amit mondasz! Van pulzusa?_

– Gyenge és össze-vissza, de igen.

– _Elkezdted a lélegeztetést?_

– Igen – felelte Steve újabb befújást követően.

– _Most figyelj rám! Hátrahajtottad a fejét, ugye? Öt másodpercenként egy lélegzet, és minden második után a füledet hajtsd a szájához, hogy érezd, ha már magától lélegzik!_ – utasította őt Bruce.

– Csinálom, de azonnal ide kell jönnöd! – A Kapitány kezdett teljesen kétségbe esni.

– _Indulok, de most figyelj rám! Tudod, hogy mitől van ilyen állapotban?_ – A doki kérdése határozott és lényegre törő volt. – _Találtál valamit mellette? Kábítószert, tűt esetleg...?_

– Sok whiskys és két üres gyógyszeres üveget. – Újabb befúvás következett.

– _Mi van rájuk írva?_

– „Desomorphyn" és „Codeynum".

Bruce szokásától eltérően felkiáltott.

– _Az Isten szerelmére, az majdnem hogy lónyugtató! Figyeld minden második befúvás után a pulzusát is, oké? Én már elindultam._

Néhány perces elkeseredett küzdelem után Steve megérezte a gyenge lélegzetet az arcán. Megkönnyebbülten informálta a még vonalban lévő bosszúállót.

– Azt hiszem, lélegzik!

– _Az jó! Továbbra is folyamatosan figyeld a légzését és a pulzusát! Most hajolj közelebb hozzá, nyisd ki az egyik szemét és mondd el, hogy milyennek látod a pupilláját! Tudnom kell, hogy bevett-e mást is!_

Steve teljesítette a kérést és aggódva pillantott a barna szemre, aminek a fekete részét szinte nem is látta.

– Nagyon kicsi, szinte nem is látni.

– _Akkor csak az alkohollal kevert gyógyszerek maradtak. Elhoztam a toronyból ami kellhet, de így is rosszul állunk. Tudnom kellene, hogy mikor vette be a gyógyszereket._

– A kórházból tegnap este jött el, én most értem ide nemrég... Megint nem lélegzik! – Steve ijedten kiáltott fel, és újrakezdte a lélegeztetést.

Mire Bruce odaért, már nyolcszor állt le a Zseni légzése. A szemüveges tudós futva, három nagy táskával rontott a műhelybe, ahol azonnal megkezdte a tevékenykedést Tony körül. Gumikesztyűt vett, Steve-et félretolta és Tony torkán valami szerkezet segítségével egy csövet vezetett le, amire egy műanyag ballont tekert. Összenyomta, levegőt pumpálva a Playboy tüdejébe, és ahogy elengedte, lassan, egyenletesen számolni kezdett.

– Kettő, három, négy, öt, és újra! Gyere, folytasd!

Steve folytatta, folyamatosan számolva, az aggodalmát háttérbe szorítva, hogy csak a fontos dolgokra figyelhessen. Most az volt a leglényegesebb, hogy mindent megtegyen Tony jobbulásáért. A szívében hibásnak érezte magát, de az elméjével tudta, hogy ez nem teljesen helytálló. Gépies mozdulatokkal folytatta tovább a lélegeztetést, miközben a tekintete a Zseni sápadt, véres arcára tapadt. Másodszor látta ilyen szörnyű állapotban a Playboyt, és Steve úgy érezte, mindkét esetért ő a felelős. Ha nem is teljesen, de részben igen. Borús, önmarcangoló gondolatai közül Bruce hangja zökkentette ki.

– Ha Tony felépül, a saját kezemmel fogom megfojtani, majd odavetem a másik tagnak, hogy legközelebb még csak eszébe se jusson ekkora marhaság! – Dühösen fújtatott, miközben egy üvegcséből áttetsző folyadékot szívott fel egy fecskendőbe, amit utána a Zseni karjába vezetett kanülön keresztül bejutatott a szervezetébe.

Steve ekkor látta meg, hogy amíg elmélázott, a doktor infúziót kötött be és számos műszert kötött rá az előtte fekvőre. Most, hogy a figyelme visszatért, hallotta meg a fürdőhelyiséget betöltő, zavaros ritmusú pittyegést.

A doki, úgy tűnt, mindennel készült. Az egyik táska egy műszert rejtett, kijelzővel és vezetékekkel, amit Bruce már be is dugott a fali konnektorba. Egy tok hevert a földön kinyitva, benne rengeteg apró, áttetsző ampulla feküdt gumipántok alatt. Egy üres zacskóra dobálta a jó néhány elhasznált tűt és ampullát, valamint a fehér csomagolást. Steve kezdett magába zuhanni, ahogy figyelte a műszeren futó EKG rendszertelen görbéit.

– Túl fogja élni? – kérdezte összeszorult torokkal a doktorra szegezve a tekintetét.

– Azon vagyok – mormolta Bruce, aki egy ideig a monitort figyelte, de aztán újabb ampullát és fecskendőt vett elő. – Sajnos későn értünk ide. Ezek a gyógyszerek kettő-hat óra után felszívódnak. Ha előbb itt lettünk volna, elég lett volna egy hánytatás, és annyi, de így... A pirulák, amikből azt sem tudjuk, hányat is vett be pontosan, már teljesen felszívódtak. Csak remélhetjük, hogy jócskán fogyóban voltak mielőtt most elővette, mert ezek nagyon erős és veszélyes gyógyszerek. Elég lenne az egyikből egy szemet bevennem, és egy napot simán végigalszok.

Lemondó sóhajjal fejezte be a mondatát, miközben beadta a gyógyszert, és a szeme ismét a képernyőre tapadt. Egy-két eseménymentes perc után Steve, látva a szemüveges férfi egyre borúsabb arcát, nem bírta tovább.

– Bruce, mi a baj?

– Tony szíve nem áll vissza a megfelelő ritmusra, hiába adok neki bármit. A pulzusa rendszertelen, mind ritmusban, mind erősségben. Ha ez pár percen belül nem múlik el, akkor defibrillálnom kell, mert ez az összevisszaság károsítja a szívét. Pedig a gyógyszereknek, amiket adtam, azonnal hatniuk kellene...

Végül aztán a görbületek megváltoztak. Nagyon lassan, de rendeződni kezdtek. Bruce kissé megnyugodott, és folytatta a Zseni ellátását. Egy fertőtlenítős gézcsomaggal végig törölgette Tony karjait és arcát, letörölve róluk a vért. Megállapította, hogy a sok, apró sebet üvegszilánkok okozták. Az arcán nem talált vágást, így a kezeiből kezdte kibogarászni az apró, sebbe ragadt szilánkokat. Mikor teljesen végzett, már az EKG vonalon futó görbék is katonás sorrendben követték egymást. Megnyugodva fújta ki a levegőt és rápillantott Steve aggodalmas arcára.

– Azt hiszem, túl vagyunk a nehezén.

Két napig nem változott Tony állapota. A légzése még az első estén helyreállt, így nem kellett kórházba szállítani, bár Bruce bevallása szerint meglehetősen sok sürgősségi gyógyszerre volt szükség ahhoz, hogy Tony pulzusa és légzése stabilizálódjon. Mindketten a házban maradtak, amíg a „betegük" fel nem ébredt.

Steve rosszul volt, de nem fizikálisan; gyötrődött amiatt, ami történt. Bár egy cseppet megkönnyebbült, hogy Tonyt sikerült megmenteni, de megrémítette a gondolat, hogy csaknem elveszítette. Tudta, hogy a Zseni nagyon érzékenyen reagál az „árulásra", történjen az bármilyen formában, de arra nem számított, hogy akár az életének is kész véget vetni emiatt. Ezt is a saját hibáinak képzeletbeli listájára írta: nem figyelt eléggé Tonyra. Ha késlekedés nélkül, rögtön elindult volna a kórházból, talán épp elkapja, mielőtt beveszi azt a rengeteg nyugtatót.

Nem tudott aludni, és enni is csak egy pár gyümölcsöt evett. Bár Bruce megszólta emiatt, ő hamar leintette. Türelmetlenül várta a Playboy ébredését, hogy beszélhessen vele és megmagyarázza a dolgot, ezért alig mozdult el mellőle. Rendszerint az előszobai ablak előtt ült és a tengert bámulta. Hiába volt a táj napfénytől ragyogó és csodálatosnak mondható, a borús gondolatait nem tudta elűzni.

Tonyt a kanapéra helyezték el, Bruce pedig egy infúziós állványt is összeeszkábált a műhelyben talált holmikból, erre akasztotta fel aztán az áttetsző folyadékos zacskót a fekvőalkalmatosság mellett. Folyamatosan adott az eszméletlen Zseninek folyadékpótlást, hogy a keringése teljesen helyreálljon a rengeteg gyógyszer, alkohol és szívritmuszavar után. Bruce szerint kevés volt az esélye, hogy Tony agykárosodást szenvedett volna a hosszú, rendszertelen szívritmus miatt, de a károsodást biztosan kizárni csak a Playboy ébredése után tudta.

Steve másnap meghallotta, ahogy a Zseni ébredezni kezdett: halk, majd hangos nyögésék közepette tért magához. Bruce, aki épp az asztalnál olvasgatott, szintén felugrott és odasietett. A Kapitány előrelátóan inkább a háttérben maradt, mert fogalma sem volt, Tony hogyan fogadja majd a jelenlétét. A Zseni az arcát a kezeibe temette.

– Auu! A fejem! – nyögte elhalóan.

– Ó, ez alighanem annak a rengeteg kiürült whiskys üvegnek a bűne lesz... – mondta szinte megkönnyebbülten Bruce. – Tony, hogy érzed magad?

– Mint akin átment egy úthenger... Szétszakad a fejem. Mi a fenét ittunk tegnap?

– Csak te ittál, és nem tegnap – javította ki Bruce és Steve-re pillantott. – Ez határozottan Tonysan hangzott – közölte olyan hangsúllyal, mintha csak azt mondta volna, hogy minden rendben van.

A Zseni hunyorgó szemekkel körülnézett a helyiségben, de a panorámaablakon beszűrődő éles napfény elvakította, így nem is látta meg Steve-et, aki az ablaknak háttal állt és őt nézte.

– Mit keresel itt? Tudtommal nem küldtem meghívót és pizsi partyt se rendeztem... Jarvis, miért van itt valaki, akit én nem engedtem be? – kérte számon az operációs rendszert, de még odafordult a mellette guggoló bosszúállóhoz, aki csak a szemét forgatva törölgette a szemüvegét az ingébe. – Ugye nincs harag? Csak tudod, a biztonsági előírások...

Ismét felharsant az angolos akcentus – Jarvis felelt Tonynak.

– Uram, én bátorkodtam beengedni Mr. Rogerst és Mr. Bannert is, az állapota ezt feltétlenül szükségessé tette. – A hang kissé meghunyászkodó volt, de a Zseni egy szemöldökfelvonás kíséretében kiakadt.

– Mi az hogy az állapotom..?! Ez meg mit keres a kezemben? Mi a fenét keres megint egy tű a kezemben?!

– Tony! Rám figyelnél végre egy kicsit? – A Zseni végre Bruce-ra nézett, így az rövid magyarázatba kezdett. – Majdnem három napig eszméletlen voltál. Steve talált rád a fürdőben egy rakás whiskys palack és két nyugtatós üveg mellett, amik mind üresek voltak. Meg tudod magyarázni, hogy miért akartál öngyilkos lenni?

Bruce szavai keményen hangoztak. A kérdése után beálló csend alatt a Playboy ismét összevonta a szemöldökét. Most, hogy a szeme hozzászokott a délutáni fényhez, látta meg az orvos mögött ácsorgó, sápadt alakot. Tekintete visszatért az előtte guggoló arcára.

– Meg, de nem fogom! – Tony kitépte a karjából az infúziót és felpattant, a doktor hiába kapott a keze után, elkésett. Dühösen felkiáltott, Steve-vel egyetemben.

– Ne! Tony, azonnal ülj vissza!

A Zseni karjából ömlött a vér, de ez őt a legkevésbé sem érdekelte, hanem lerohant a műhelybe. Steve utána vetette magát, de még visszakiáltott Bruce-nak.

– Várj itt, visszahozom! – A doki készségesen eleget tett a kérésnek. Már így is elég izgalom érte egy napra, de persze nem a szívét féltette, inkább a barátait a zöld pacáktól.

Tony a lépcsőket szelte.

– Jarvis, aktiváld az ötvenkilencest, kettő-öt-öt protokoll! – kiabálta, és amint leért, a lendület szinte nekicsapta az üvegajtónak, de nem tétovázott. Véres tenyerét az azonosító panelre fektette és az ajtó sietve kitárult, hogy bevethesse rajta magát. Az ajtó bezárult, és az érkező Steve hiába rángatta, nem nyílt ki. A Zseni megkerülte az asztalt és visszafordult, épp mikor a Kapitány nagy lendülettel átzuhant az ablakon, üvegszilánkok záporát zúdítva a padlóra.

Több vágást is összeszedett, mivel az ajtó nem biztonsági, csak megerősített üvegből készült, de nem foglalkozott a sebeivel. Sietve felpattant és az asztalhoz lépett, de Tony hátrálni kezdett, ő pedig átugrotta a bútort, hogy követhesse a Zsenit. A tekintetük összekapcsolódott, de mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, a Playboy mögötti falból kirobbant egy páncél, és beállt Tony mögé. A férfi azonnal felemelte vértől csöpögő jobb karját, tenyerét Steve felé tartva, a robot pedig utánozva minden mozdulatát beélesítette az ágyúját, egyenesen a megdöbbent Kapitányt becélozva vele. Jarvis hangja zengte be a műhelyet a beálló csendben.

– Az ötvenkilences vészhelyzeti, önvédelmi protokoll aktiválva. – A körülöttük szálló vakolat és betonpor oszlani kezdett.

– Menj el! – mondta a Zseni az ágyú töltődésének sistergő hangja mellett. Arckifejezése és hangsúlya kicsit sem volt barátságos, mindkettő komoly fenyegetést hordozott magában.

– Tony, kérlek, engedd, hogy megmagyarázzam! – próbálta Steve kibékíteni.

– Nem érdekel a mondanivalód! Látni se bírlak! Azonnal hagyd el a házat! – A felé köpött szavak szíven szúrták a szőkét. Muszáj volt megértetnie az előtte állóval, hogy mi történt.

– Tony, teljesen félreértetted, én nem... – De a Playboy dühösen félbeszakította.

– Azonnal hagyd el a házat, különben megöllek! – Üvöltésében fájdalom csengett, de a szándéka komoly volt. Ahogyan Steve elhatározása is. A szőke leengedte a kezeit maga mellé és halkan felelt.

– Akkor meg kell ölnöd, mert én nem megyek el innen, amíg meg nem hallgatsz.

Mindkettőjük szemében fájdalom és elszántság ült, Tonyéban dühvel, Steve-ében kétségbeeséssel vegyülve. Néhány másodpercig farkasszemet néztek, de egyikük sem mozdult.

– Miért vagy itt? – kérte számon Rogerst a barna szempár tulajdonosa.

– Miattad jöttem. Hogy elmondjam, nekem te vagy egyetlen.

– Igazán nemes őszinteség! Neki is ezt mondtad a kórházban? – Tony gúnytól csöpögő szavai ismét a Katona szívébe találtak. Steve azon járatta az agyát, hogy hogyan magyarázza ezt ki.

– Akkor nyitottál be a kórterembe, amikor rám akaszkodott, és én azonnal lelöktem magamról, de te már elfutottál. Nem értelek utol, ezért jöttem ide a kórházból, hogy megbeszélhessük a dolgot.

– Kár volt jönnöd! – Vetette oda a Milliárdos, de többet nem mondott. A karja alatt tetemes vértócsa gyűlt össze és enyhe szédülés tört rá. Ezúttal elég bénán rántotta ki a tűt a karjából, a kórházban közel sem vérzett ennyire a hátramaradó seb.

Steve látta a pillanatnyi megingását és közelebb lépett, de Tony a fejét megrázva rögtön kapcsolt, és a karját egy pillanatra sem engedte lentebb. Az energiaszint töltődésének hangja emelkedett, ahogyan a páncél érzékelte a közeledő célt, de Steve nem állt meg.

– Komolyan mondtam... – nyögte a Zseni, de a fenyegető hangsúly mit sem ért.

– Ahogyan én is – biztosította Steve.

Tenyere rásimult a Tony karján lévő sebre és satuként rászorult, hogy a vérzést csillapítsa. Tony tenyere összezárult, a mögötte álló páncélnak szintén. A robot leengedte a kitartott karját, Steve pedig közelebb lépve forró csókot nyomott a kába Zseni ajkaira, hogy aztán a földre fektesse a szédelgő, bizonytalan lábon álló Playboyt.

A Kapitány sietve Bruce után kiáltott, aki egy perccel később meg is érkezett, hogy ellássa a már alélt Tonyt.

A Zseninek nem lett nagyobb baja, mint a nem túl súlyos vérveszteség és egy pár nap kényszerpihenő. Steve a szavát adta Bruce-nak, hogy ezentúl Tony miden lépését felügyeli és beszél a fejével. Komoly köszönetet mondott a segítségéért, amire a doki csak legyintett, mondván, hogy segít, ha tud. Távozáskor Tonytól is kapott egy _„Kösz, az izgi partit és mindent!" _beszólást, amire csak egy fintor kíséretében bólintott.

Aznap este Tony hálószobájában vágytól fűtött sóhajok és nyögések szakították meg a beálló csendet. Lassan szeretkeztek, ahogy Steve akarta. Forró csókok és kéjes hangok kísérték a mozdulataikat. Tony volt felül, tenyere beletúrt a Kapitány szőke tincsei közé, miközben egyre gyorsabb tempót diktált. Steve zihálva nyögött alatta és a fenekét markolta.

Mikor a Zseni megérezte, hogy nincs sok hátra egyiküknek sem, feljebb ültette Steve-et. Egyik tenyerét a tarkóján, a másikat a hátán tartva mozgott tovább, mind gyorsabban és erősebben a szőkébe hatolva, aki az új szög miatt még hangosabban sóhajtozott, de Tony megtámasztotta az arcát, hogy végig a szemébe nézhessen. Látni akarta azt a gyönyörű, tengerkék szempárt tele vággyal és szenvedéllyel. Látni akarta, ahogy Steve szemei megtelnek gyönyörrel és eufóriával, mikor az utolsókat löki be. Csókot nyomott Steve ajkaira. Együtt élveztek el, hangos nyögéssel és légvételekkel, egymás szemébe nézve, egy forró csókkal lezárva az aktust. De hosszú volt még az előttük álló éjszaka.

**Köszönöm a véleményt! ヅ**

A linkeket megtekinthetitek a Merengőre feltöltött fejezet alatt. Minden szakanyag a rendelkezésre bocsájtva.

A hozzáadott ötleteket köszönöm Vahúrnak! =) i/


End file.
